Wrong Time
by IAMGONEFOREVER
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant at school while all the Death Eaters are out doing Voldemort's last wish, kill all muggle borns. ON HOLD AND EDITING EARLIER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, your breakfast is ready." My mum shouted from the kitchen down stairs. My eyes shot open and some butterflies started forming in the bottom of my stomach, I was going to the Burrow today. I would always stay there a few days before we were set to go to Hogwarts, it was easier. I was so excited! I swung my legs from my bed and put on my usual, skinny jeans and a plain top. I looked in the mirror and my hair was everywhere, I couldn't believe how my hair had gotten so frizzy from only a few hours sleep! I couldn't sleep properly because I was so excited to see Ron again! When I had finished brushing my frizzy hair, I ran downstairs, almost tripping on the last few steps.

"Good Morning!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Morning dear, I have made your favourite, pancakes and whipped cream. I hope you like it." My mother said, still cooking some breakfast for my father. I practically threw the whole thing down my throat I was that hungry!

"So are you all packed then, Hermione?" my dad asked me.

"How un-organised do you think I am dad!" I laughed.

"Maybe your friends would like to come here one day and stay for the weekend? Especially Ronald." My mother said, smiling.

"Mum, we're just friends. Like me and Harry. We're all just friends."

"Well your father and I were _just friends_ once." My mother smiled.

I was eager to change the subject, but I couldn't think of anything to say so I just sat there awkwardly eating a second patch of pancakes.

"So what time did you tell them that you would be arriving?" my mother asked me, finally sitting down at the table.

"Around one o' clock. But I have to call them fist because Ron said that they were going to see his brother in the shop, just to see if they can grab some free 'pranks' for school." I said with a little laugh.

"Well its quarter to one now, so I think you should give them a ring." My dad said into the newspaper he was reading.

I made my way to the living room, where the closest phone was, and dialled the Wizard Code. I waited for about a minute for the little 'ding' to tell me when to say the person's name. "Ronald Weasley." I whispered into my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" _

"Hello? Who's this?"

"_Ginny, is that you Hermione?"_

"Oh hi Ginny, yeah it's me. I'm just calling to ask if it's okay if I come now."

"_Yeah, sure! We got back from the shop ages ago so I'll see you in a minute. Bye!"_

I hung up and said goodbye to my parents, my mother started crying for some strange reason.

"Have a nice time, Princess." My mother said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum, I've done this for the past six years, you don't have to cry" I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Bye dad, I'll see you both in July." I said as I stepped into the fireplace, grabbing some Floo Powder. I gave them one last wave goodbye and said very clearly, "The Burrow."

A/N i know very short, but it's only the beginning. x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Less than a minute later I landed in Mrs Weasley's fireplace and coughing like mad.

"Hermione!" someone shouted, and within a second they had their arms around me. I knew immediately who it was, Ron. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, and then I felt four other faces staring at us. We let go of each other, my cheeks went red and Ron's ears started going pink.

"Hermione, dear! It's so lovely to see you again!" Mrs Weasley said, wrapping her arms around me.

"You too Mrs Weasley!" I said, hugging her back.

"Now, now. You know you can call me Molly, your part of the family!"

Then I gave every one else a hug, Harry, Ginny and Mr Weasley.

"It's so good to see you again Hermione!" Ginny said when we hugged.

"It's good to see you too, Ginny!"

"Why don't we go to my room and help you unpack?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I answered.

We headed off to her room and I started putting my clothes into a part of her wardrobe she had saved for me, and then I lay some books on my bed that she had put up.

"I'll be right back, I just need to help mum with something." Ginny said, walking out the room.

I picked up one of my books and started reading from where I left off.

"Your not going to spend the whole time reading, are you?" my favourite voice said.

"Maybe I will, Ron." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well I hope not." he said, sitting next to me on the bed. He gave a kiss and I put my book in the floor and kissed him back, I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my lower back.

"I wish we had more time alone." I said in between our kisses. It was so romantic and I wish it could of lasted forever, it was perfect.

"Please do it in your own room, Ron." Standing at the door was Ginny, with he amrs folded across her chest. Ron and I both jumped and blushed.

"You know you could at least knock, Ginny." Ron said through his teeth.

"It's my room, Ronald. And mum said that our dinner's ready." Ginny said as she walked out of the room, swishing her hair so it hit the door frame.

We both walked downstairs and sat down next to each other.

"So what were you two doing?" Harry asked winking at us both.

"Well _I_ was reading, actually." I answered his question, which he obviously didn't want an answer for.

"I was just watching TV." Ron said, looking down at his plate.

"So how's muggle life Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked me. He's always interested in what happens in the non-wizard world, but sometimes it can get a bit annoying.

"Same old, same old. My mum and dad are going away to Paris for two weeks, so they told me not to write to them." I said.

"Well at least they can get you something from Paris for when they see you at the end of the year, ey'?" Mr Weasley said, smiling. We all formed our own little conversations after to listening to Arthur.

"So what were you saying before about not having enough time alone?" Ron whispered into my ear. I blushed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Have you got all your books and _all_ your uniform, Ronald?" I joked, remembering last year when he had forgotten his school shirts and had to borrow some of Harry's, which were miles to small, for the first term. He didn't answer me and I just laughed to myself. As soon as Ron and I had actually started eating something, an owl from the Ministry flew in from the window and landed at the end of the dinner table, next to Mr Weasley. He picked up the letter from the owl and scratched it's little head, then the owl flew away. He scanned the letter thoroughly.

"What is it dad?" Ron asked.

There was no answer. Mr Weasley turned pale white and had suddenly looked really stiff, he scanned the note several times and then passed it onto Molly, who did the same. Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked at me, why me?

"What is it?" Ron asked louder so that we could all hear him.

"I'm going to sort things out at the m-ministry, a-all of you stay here, especially you, H-Hermione." He stuttered, walking out of the house shaking. I looked up to Mrs Weasley who was staring into space, when she noticed that I was staring at her with an 'I-want-to-know-why-he-said-especially-me' look, she just smiled one of her worried smiles and started cleaning up the kitchen. I was pretty sure that I had turned pale white, and I looked up to Ron who was also staring into space with a worried look on his face.

"Why especially me, Ron." I blinked back my tears. Ron shook his head slowly, not moving from his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mrs Weasley had gone out to buy some food for later, so Ron and I went in his room, I was reading while Ron was trying to phone his dad.

"Ron, just stop ringing him, he'll be fine and he'll tell you what it was about when he gets back." I said with my head still in the book. He put his phone in his pocket and sat next to me, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm just worried, why he said especially you." he said into my hair. I looked up to him and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back and pushed me down onto his bed so he was on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, we kissed again and he wanted to put his tongue in so I let him, I did the same. I lifted his shirt over his head and he smiled whilst we kissed, then he lifted my top off so I was only wearing my bra. He unbuttoned my jeans, I took them off and we passionately kissed for a while, then he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. We were in our underwear, then he put his arms around my back and I let him unhook my bra, he threw it and it landed near his door.

"You need to lock the door." I said blushing, trying to catch my breath.

He jumped up and ran to lock the door then jumped back on the bed. I pulled him down on top of me and he slid his hand up my thigh and played with the lace at the side of my knickers. "I. Want. You." I whispered into his ear. I pulled the cover's over us and he pulled my knickers off me, I blushed increadibly and tickled the bottom of his back, teasing him and then I pulled his boxers off and threw them near my bra. We were kissing as passionate as ever and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he was inside me. He started thrusting in and out. It hurt at first but then it was pleasurable, he massaged my breasts and I pushed him deeper into me.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut from downstairs, we both looked at each other in shock. Mrs Weasley was back from shopping. We both shot up and quickly got dressed, I kissed him and ran into Ginny's room, Ron went downstairs to talk to his mother.

Ginny was sat on her bed reading a spell book, "Hi, Ginny." I said, blushing. I walked to her bed and sat next to her, she just stared at me and then looked back at her book.

"So, what you reading? What's it about? Is it good?" I said with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't stop smiling from what had just happened and i could tell that i was still blushing.

"Why are you acting so weird, Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at me confusingly.

"What? I'm not acting weird." I said in a high, squeeky voice.

"Has anyone ever told you, Hermione, that you're a terrible liar." Ginny said, looking back at her book.

"Okay, well you know your brother and I? Well, something happened." I whispered, trailing on the last few words. Ginny stared at me, I could tell she knew what i ment, which was awkward. I got up and walked down stairs, Ron and Harry were there so I sat next to Ron on the love seat.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at them. Ron and Harry just smiled and went back to their conversation, something about Quiditch that i wasnt really interested in.

"Fine then. I'll see you later." As I said that, Ginny came walking down the stairs so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back upstairs.

"Urghh, boys are so annoying! One moment they love you and the next they just ignore you!" I said to Ginny.

"Okay…you want to go shopping? In London? I know we're not supposed to leave but I'm so bored of the house already!" Ginny said, sounding excited when she said London.

"I don't know, we really should stay inside. Your dad said especially me and I have no idea what he meant about that." I said worryingly.

"Oh come on, Hermione! Don't be such a 'goody goody', you need a new wardrobe anyway."

"Gee, thanks, Ginny." I said sarcastically. "Oh, fine then. But only one shop and I'm starving, so can we get something to eat as well?" I asked.

"Sure!" Ginny said excitingly, she had never been to muggle shops before.

She grabbed my arm and we ran downstairs. "Oh, hi Ron, Harry. Mum wants you two to help her in the kitchen." Ginny said, obviously lying.

Ron and Harry dashed off the couches and into the kitchen not wanting to get Mrs Weasley angry.

"C'mon Hermione, before they come back and realise that I was lying."

She pulled me into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and whispered "Ministry Of Magic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I landed on my bum in a fireplace in the Ministry of Magic, we saw a telephone box in the corner of the room and ran to it, it took us up to a busy London street, we were free at last.

I was looking everywhere just in case we saw Mr Weasley, "Hermione, you have to stop worrying! Dad's probably still sorting whatever it is out." She pulled me faster around the corner of the street, "You want to go in this shop?" Ginny said, looking through some random shop window, her hands pressed firmly on it. She pulled me in and immediately ran to the sales rack and started piling millions of clothes onto my arms, most I'm sure looked to small.

"You have enough for all of these?" She asked still throwing clothes at me.

"Um…I think. And we really should hurry, your mum might be worrying." I said whilst looking at my watch. I handed the clothes the shop keeper and she scanned them.

"That'll be £107.34 please." She put her hand out waiting for the money.

"Ginny!" I shouted, stomping my foot on the floor like a child.

I handed her the money and was off. London was so busy in the afternoon, I was talking to Ginny until I bumped into someone and was about to say sorry until I realised who it was. Dolohov. Dolohov was a Death Eater, he never forgets a face. I held onto Ginny's arm and started walking away until Dolohov grabbed my other wrist and pulled me away as hard as he could, my hand slid away from Ginny and then I couldn't see her with all of the people around.

I was taken to a back alley and pushed against a wall. I felt blood flowing down the right side of my face and his wand at my head, Dolohov grabbed my arms aggressively and pushed them behind my back so I couldn't use my wand, it was in my pocket.

"Say goodbye mud blood." He spat in my ear. Tears were pouring out my eyes when I heard Ginny scream "STUPEFY!" His wand was thrown against the wall behind us and he smashed my face against the wall once more "I'll get you next time mud blood." He spat.

I ran to Ginny and she remembered that there was a port key near where we were, so we ran to a nearby hill and grabbed onto it. It took us home.

Ginny and I landed next to the lake near the Weasley's house, and I was crying from the throbbing pain at the side of my face.

"I'm so sorry I made you go shopping!" Ginny said, almost crying.

"It wasn't your fault, we didn't know he would be there." I said trying not to sound in pain.

Ginny got off the grass and helped me up, we headed to the house. I could see Ron running from the front door in the distance and rushing over to us.

"What happened!" He screamed worryingly.

"I fell and I whacked my face on a big rock." I said, looking at Ginny, she looked confused.

"Where have you been! We went everywhere looking for both of you, Harry even went to the Ministry to see if you were there!" Ron said, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry, we should of told you where we were going, we only went to the bottom of the lake." I answered.

We all walked into the house and I went to the kitchen to clean my self up, Ron and Ginny were talking in the living room, "Why didn't you tell us where you were going, dad said that we all needed to stay inside!" Ron whispered, trying not to scream.

"We said that we were sorry, Ron! Cant you just forget about it? She's fine." Ginny said, also trying not to scream.

"No, I cant just forget about it, Ginny! She's my girlfriend for Merlin's sake, I'm not just going to forget about it! And I know that you really didn't go to the lake, Hermione is a terrible liar. Where did you really go?" Ron asked.

I came in before she could answer and whispered to Ron, so that Ginny couldn't hear, "I'll be in _your_ room if you want to know." and I went upstairs.

When I was in Ron's room, I saw one of his old school books, I sat on Ron's bed with my legs crossed and started reading it, I realised it had been from our first year at Hogwarts. The book had been from Potions and when I got the end, he had written my name probably everywhere on the last page, and it had hearts around most of my name's. I actually felt quite embarrassed.

I heard someone coming up the creaky stairs and threw the book at the other end of his room, I knew that he wouldn't notice. Ron opened the door slowly and came and sat next to me on his bed, I was still crossed legged and he was just sat there, looking stiff. "Where were you?" He asked me without looking at me.

"London. Shopping." I whispered.

"You know you weren't supposed to leave the house, Hermione. What did you even need to go shopping for anyway?" Ron asked me, looking at me.

"Well, I needed a new wardrobe so I made Ginny come with me and then we bumped into _Dolohov_. He grabbed me and pulled me into a back alley, he pushed me against a wall, that's why I look like this." I said pointing to the side of my face. "Ron, I think he was about to kill me." I cried, looking at him. Then he levelled his forehead with mine.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in Ron's arms, he was warm and comfortable. "Hey you." I said sweetly, noticing he was awake.

"Mornin'." He said, and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I also noticed that I was still in Ron's room and still in my clothes I had worn the night before, I must have fallen asleep after we were talking. I took a quick glance at the clock near his bed and shot right up, "We have to get ready, it's almost half twelve! I cant believe you let me sleep in so late, Ronald." I threw some clean clothes at Ronald (I knew he would of put on some dirty ones.) and I ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower, but as soon as I got in the bathroom I threw up! I don't know why, I didn't't feel ill or anything. It was just random. After I threw up in the toilet, I stripped down and got in the shower.

I let the warm water trickle down my back first, so I could get used to the heat. The water was stinging on the side of my face that had been pushed against the wall the day before, I let my thought sail threw my mind as I washed my hair.

I turned the shower off, dried my self and got changed, I suddenly felt something coming back up my throat and I, again, threw up in the toilet. I brushed my teeth as soon as I had finished and went down stairs for some lunch, I sat next to Ron who was already digging into his food. Ron looked at me strangely, "Are you okay? You look very pale, 'Mione." I just nodded and grabbed a cheese sandwich, I took a small bite of it and I ended up in the bathroom being sick again. Ron came rushing to the side of me and holding back my damp hair, "I'm sure your not okay, 'Mione. Go to bed and I'll bring you some lunch up. You've probably got the flu or something."

I lifted my head up and made my way to my bed in Ginny's room, I changed into some pyjamas, hopped into my bed and started reading '_Magical Wonders Of The World'_. Ron came in about ten minutes later with a tray of food and a glass of milk. He lay it on my lap, "You need anything else?" He asked me.

"I'm okay. Thank you Ron." I said smiling as he walked out the room. I started eating some of the toast that Ron had made for me, this time I didn't throw up. To my surprise Ron was actually a good cook, he also made me some delicious scrambled eggs and some nice crispy bacon, just the way I like it. I finished with my glass of milk. I put the tray on the table next to me and I was so tired, I drifted off almost immediately.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for but I woke up feeling a bit sick again and ran straight to the bathroom, I had never been this sick before. I thought it was just a day thing or a cold, nothing important. I was bored staying in bed all day, so I walked downstairs and snuggled up on a chair. Ron came and sat on the couch nearest to me.

"Are you okay now?"

"Ronald, there is no need to worry. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Well you have been sick three times this morning and well, you just don't look yourself." He looked at me strangely.

"Well I'm perfectly fine, Ronald!" I said raising my voice on each word, and I walked back upstairs. Couldn't he just leave me alone for once?

**A/N sorry i know this one is really short, but im putting another chapter on in a bit.  
and thanks for you reviews :} xx**

**i havn't updated yet because i left my laptop at my dads and i havn't been able to get it :/ i'll try and get it as soon as i can :} xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I went into my room and started looking through my bag for something to do, I was so bored with not being able to leave the house. It felt as though I was stranded in Ginny's room.

Whilst I was looking through my bag, I stumbled across something that I didn't think would bother me. A little blue box. I picked it up and sat down on my bed, I just stared at it. _I couldn't be could I? I mean I am 3 days over due. I cant be_. _I'm Hermione Granger, I don't get pregnant at 17! _In my hand I held a box of Tampons. I just sat there staring at them for about five minutes thinking that I might be _**pregnant**_, until Ginny came in and I automatically put them back in my bag, "Hey Ginny." I said glumly, looking down. I was thinking about what would happen if I was pregnant.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said, trying to put a smile on my face. I failed miserably.

"You know you're a terrible liar, so don't even try and lie to me." She said in a stern voice..

I took a deep breath "Okay, Ginny. You have to promise me that you cant tell anyone, especially Ron."

"I promise." Ginny looked at me with concern.

"I think, I might be p-pregnant." there was a long silence.

"How do you know?" Ginny finally asked.

"Well I'm three days overdue, if you know what I mean." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh my God, Hermione! So what are you going to do about it then? Are you going to tell Ron? Just remember that no matter what, i'll be here for you whatever you decide."

"I'm gonna have to aren't I? But I wont know how to start." I tried to hold back my tears. "I'll tell him tomorrow when we're on the train going to Hogwarts, and that explains why I was sick this morning and why I've been really tired since Ron and I you know…, and thanks Ginny, i know you'll be here for me" I felt a small smile form on my face.

Then there was another long silence. Suddenly I could feel her arms around me, she pulled me into a hug.

"You're my best friend, Ginny. You know that?"

"You're mine too, Hermione."

I walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley wash up, just for something to do. "How are you dear? Still feeling a bit ill?" Mrs Weasley asked me, smiling. "You don't need to help me dear, i'm doing fine on my own and i'm nearly finished anyway so you can go."

"No Mrs Wea- i mean Molly, i want to help out and I'm fine now, it's probably just a bit of a cold or something. Thanks for asking." I did the best smile I could manage, it seemed to be successful, unlike the one i tried with Ginny. We washed the dishes in silence and I went outside for some peace and quite and some time to read, there was a little rope swing hanging from a beautiful tree near the lake, so I continued to read _'Magical Wonders Of The World'_ on the swing.

In the distance I could see Ron and Harry playing Quiddich around the house, I wanted to join in but I couldn't even start to fly without falling strait on my bum! I just walked closer to a bench that was the perfect distance to watch them and I sat down cheering Ron on.

"RON! RON! RON!" I shouted, he gave me a quick wink and carried on playing. When they had finished, Ron came and sat next to me on the bench.

"Ron you stink! You need a shower now!" I said, holding my hand against my nose.

"Gee thanks, 'Mione." he said sarcastically and gave me a quick kiss and ran inside to have a shower. I sat there 'reading' my book, thinking how I was going to tell him that I was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We were all on the train to Hogwarts, I was lying on Ron's lap and Ginny was sat next to Harry. I was just about to fall asleep when I remembered that I had to tell Ron the news, "Ron, can I have a private talk with you for a minute?" I got up and pulled Ron into an empty compartment.

"Ron, I need to tell you something very important, you have to promise that you wont go mad and leave because I need you especially at this moment."

"'Mione, your scaring me now. What's going on?" He said, sitting up straight.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Ron, I'm pregnant."

He stiffened, his face turned pale white and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it. Ron slid his hands threw his ginger locks, like he would always do when he was uncomfortable, worried or scared. That actually frightened me.

"What? Ho-" was all he could say.

"Remember that night when you tried to ring your dad? Then."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I think we should change into our robes." I said in a high, squeaky voice, trying to change the subject. We both walked out of the compartment and went our different ways.

I couldn't help but think whether Ron was going to tell Harry and Ginny, even though Ginny already knew. And how we were going to tell our parents, I mean we were only 17, and what Dumbledore would say and that we were bound to get expelled.

When I was ready, I went back to see Harry, Ginny and Ron but only Ginny was there.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked, looking round.

"Ron nearly fainted, Harry and I caught him before he fell to the floor, and now he's probably throwing up again. Harry went with him." Ginny said quietly. I sat next to her and put my head in my hands, tears started rolling down my face.

"What are we going to do Ginny! Were too young, and we're bound to get expelled! What would my parents say!" I muffled, head still in my hands.

"Well first of all, your parents a bound to understand and Ron will tell ours. They'll understand I mean, it's not illegal or anything." She put her arm around my shoulder.

"Does Harry know?" I asked her.

"I think Ron may of told him when they were rushing to the bathroom, but I'm not sure."

Then Harry and Ron came back inside and sat on the opposite side of the compartment. I just looked up and sat there for a minute.

"Do you know Harry?" I asked him quietly. He nodded. Tears started rolling down my face again and Ginny put her arm around me again.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked in a very low voice. He sounded like he was going to be sick again. I just shrugged.

"Tell our parents." I finally said.

It was silent for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

When we finally got there, we all jumped up and ran outside to get the first carriage that came. We were still silent then. As soon as we got into the grand hall, we sat in our usual places, Ginny and I sat next to each other, Ron and Harry sat across from us.

"Why so quiet? Hermione give you a good smack?" We all turned around, Fred and George were standing behind Ginny and I. I stood up so that I was facing them and hit them both as I could and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. I still didn't know what I was going to do. I sat there on a chair thinking for a while. I decided that I should let Dumbledore know, I got up and walked straight to his office and whispered the password "Wizardry Wand.", I walked slowly up the stairs, taking deep breaths every step. I knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." a low voice said. I opened the creaky door slowly and took the signal to sit down.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have something very important to say and feel free to expel me from school."

"Why would I want to do that, Miss Granger?"

"Because," I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence and I sat there awkwardly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger for telling me this news. I have no need to expel you but who may I ask, is the father?" I looked down, I cant believe I told Dumbledore without Ron.

"It's Ron Weasley." I whispered. "But please don't expel him, it's my fault."

"I have no need to expel anybody, but you will have to tell both your parents if you haven't already." I nodded. "Very well, Miss Granger. I will leave you and Mr Weasley to write a letter to your parents and once you have gotten a reply, both of you can come and visit me."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

I walked back to the great hall to see if Ron was still there, but I couldn't find him. Only Harry was there, so I sat next too him, "Have you seen Ron anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"He said that he needed some time alone, I think he might of gone to the boys dorms."

I got up and left, I walked back to the common room to wait if Ron would come down. I was just going in circles. I couldn't be bothered waiting so I went to knock on the door. _knock knock knock._

There was no answer so I just decided to walk in. Dean was the only one in, "Umm…hi Dean, have you seen Ron and has he told you?"

"Yeah, he said he was going for a walk, didn't say where. And has he told me what?"

I rolled my eyes and ran practically everywhere until I saw him sat next to a tree in the gardens, head in his hands. I walked casually towards him and sat next to him, I don't think he noticed me until I nudged him. He looked up, eyes bloodshot.

"I went to see Dumbledore, he said that we should write a letter to our parents and when we get a reply, we should go back to him. I'm sorry I didn't ask you to come with me to see him but I just didn't know what to do." tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I was scared."

He looked into my eyes and kissed me, soft but passionate. "I guess we should start writing." he said, looking down at his feet. I slid my fingers through his and stood up, pulling him with me, and we walked to the library.

Ron and I sat on a table near the back of the library, I got us a piece of paper and we both just stared at the blank piece of paper. "I don't know what to write." I whispered.

"Same here." Ron whispered back.

I sat there biting the top of my quill and finally decided what I was going to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that you will be very disappointed and angry with me, but I have to tell you._

_I'm pregnant. Before you decide to throw me out, I remind you that I am of age, I'm 17 and so is Ron, I don't know whether Dumbledore will suspend me until the baby is born, yes I'm keeping it, but whatever Dumbledore decides to do, I'm sure that will be the best thing for us all._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione._

I sat there reading my letter over and over again thinking whether they were the right words to say.

"You done?" Ron asked me, not looking up at me.

"Yeah, but I'm still scared."

He took my hand "We'll get through this."

I'm sure my hormones were kicking in early because I couldn't stop crying. We both folded our letters and walked out of the library, we walked in silence to the owlary. Ron tied his letter to Pig's leg and I tied mine to Hedwig, Harry lets me borrow her for my letters since I don't have an owl, and we both whispered where we wanted our letters to go to. Pig and Hedwig flew off at the same time.

I sat down on one of the steps near me and leaned against the wall, I kept thinking that I was going to get kicked out of my house and would have to live on the streets or that Ron would only want me because we were having a baby together. Millions of thoughts were rushing through my mind.

Ron sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, I could feel his shirt on my cheek getting wet from my tears. We both just sat down in a comfortable silence until one of the owls flew in through the window, it was Ron's. I looked up to him and we both stood up and got the letter of Pig, I could see the slightest hint of a smile creep up on his face as he read the letter and then he handed it to me to read;

_Dear Ronald,_

_I am extremely disappointed in you! You know how I feel about children before marriage, as I said I am extremely disappointed! Your father and I have talked and we know that you and Hermione love each other so we have decided that you both should visit us as soon as you can and we will talk. Also, that Hermione should stay with us when the baby is born and you should stay at school. Hermione could go back for her last year with Ginny and then take her exams that are needed._

_See you soon,_

_Mum xx_

I looked up to him with a huge smile on my face ad kissed him softly on the lips, then my letter came. My hand was shaking as I took the letter from Hedwig, I wasn't scared about what my mum would say, it was my dad. When he's happy, he's the kindest man on earth, but when he's angry, well you just don't wanna go there.

My eyes scanned down the letter and I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I looked at Ron once again and handed him the letter, he read aloud;

_Dear Hermione,_

_You would not believe how angry I am with you! When your mother and I read the letter that you had sent us, we decided that it would be best if you should move out, I don't even care if you are 'of age', it is still wrong! We raised you much better, Hermione Jean Granger! We don't even think you should be part of our family anymore, we are highly disgusted with what you have done. We hope you learn your lesson when that little thing comes along into your life and we will send some of your stuff to that horrible school of yours, we don't know when so don't ask. I don't even think that I am proud to be your father._

_Charlie._

"What are we going to do, Ron?" I asked with tears still rolling down my face.

"My mum said you can live with us remember?" replied Ron. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest, his heart was beating like it was going to jump right out of his chest. I couldn't believe how much I loved him.

"We have to go and see Dumbledore." I whispered after I had finished crying.

He took hold of my hand and we walked back to the Courtyard, where we bumped into Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked at me and immediately gave me a hug, she could see that I had been crying.

"Why have you been crying, Hermione?" Ginny glared at Ron.

"Oh no, Ginny. It wasn't Ron. I'll tell you both later, but now we have to go to see Dumbledore." I pulled Ron across the courtyard and we walked to Dumbledore's office, I whispered the password once again and the statue in front of us started twisting, showing us the stairs to walk up. I squeezed his hand slightly harder and knocked on the door.

"Please come in." A faint voice shouted from the other side of the door. I twisted the knob and opened the door slowly, Ron and I walked up to Professor Dumbledore and took the signal he gave us to sit down.

"I presume that you both have sent letters to your parents?" Dumbledore asked in his usual quiet voice. I nodded.

"Ron's mum said that when the baby is born, then I could stay at their house and then go back for the next year to do my exams that I would have missed." I spoke quite calmly.

"That is a good idea, when, may I ask, is the baby due?"

"Well I'm not that sure. I only found out about a day before we came back to Hogwarts. Is there a hospital near Hogwarts that I could find out in?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger. The closest hospital where you would find out is St. Mungo's, I will send out a letter and make an appointment for you, would Mr. Weasley be joining you?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ron.

"I…Uh…I don't really like hospitals." Ron whispered, the tips of his ears went bright red.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I held his hand and he smiled at me. "It'll just be me, Professor."

"Very Well. You are free to go now." He smiled and Ron and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the loveseat facing the fire, which was alight.

"So how come your afraid of hospitals, Ronald?" I asked, trying to look angry but a laugh came up my throat.

"Oh laugh all you want, 'Mione. But you weren't there." I gazed into the fire. "Well I'm only scared of those bloody hospitals because my cousin was once in there, he had to go to hospital because of some sort of quidditch accident, and he had to have this bloody big needle all the way down his arm and it made me sick because you could see all the blood in the needle." I laughed out loud.

"Is that the only reason your scared of them!" he just looked down at his feet and I could see his whole face go bright red. "Oh, Ronald! I thought you were going to say something like they nearly chopped your head of or something!" I let out another laugh. "Well I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron." I gave him a quick kiss before getting up from the loveseat and heading to my bed. I was really exhausted from all the running around after Ron.

_That's what it'll be like when my baby comes. _I thought to myself.

**Please Review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up with the bright sun shining right into my eyes, it was actually quite painful. I shot right up and swung my legs from the end of my bed, I realised that some of the girls had already gotten changed, I wasn't sure what time it was so I reached out and grabbed some clothes and got dressed and tied my so called hair into a messy bun. I walked out from the curtains surrounding my bed and saw Ginny at the end of the room talking to Lavender and Parvati, so I walked over to them to join in the conversation.

"Hey." I smiled. They were obviously talking about something private because as soon as they saw me walking over, they just stopped talking, and that was weird for Lavender. "Ginny, can I talk to you about that think what we were talking about on the train?" she knew what I was on about, she nodded and we sat on my bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I start showing, I mean I don't really want anybody to know." I whispered, making sure that nobody other than us could hear the conversation.

"Well is there not a spell or something that you could use to cover it?" Ginny asked.

"That's it! You're a genius, Ginny! I'll go to the library and see if there's a spell." I walked off without letting Ginny answer and I walked to the library.

I sat in my usual place, in the corner of the library, and started reading the books that I had picked out. I could only find two books with a bit of information about my 'condition' but it wasn't enough, I just sat there with my head leaning on my right hand thinking about what I was going to do now.

I jumped as someone's hands crept in front of my eyes. "Don't get scared, it's only me!" Ron laughed hysterically. I turned around to face him and gave him a look he wished I hadn't, then he sat down on the chair across from me and nicked one of the books that I was reading. He scanned down the page and just looked at me.

"Well I don't want anyone to know, so I was looking for a spell to hide it but I couldn't find one." I sighed. Ron rubbed the top of my arm to comfort me, I just read one of the books again. "I'll go and ask Dumbledore if he knows a spell to hide it." I smiled and walked off to Dumbledore's office, I knocked on his office door and I heard a faint voice shout "Enter." I walked in slowly, I don't know why I always did that, and sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Is there a problem with anything, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if there was any spell or something that would hide my pregnancy when it starts to show?"

"Indeed there is. Just one moment, Miss Granger." Dumbledore got up from his desk and went to one of the many bookcases at the back of the room. I sat there admiring how many books he had, when he came back and sat down across from me.

"There is a spell in this book, I will write it down so you can use it when your ready." as he said that, he handed me a piece of paper with the spell on and how to cast it.

"Thank you, Professor." I stood up and walked to where Ginny usually hangs out, the courtyard, with Lavender and some of her other friends in her year.

I saw her sat on a bench on her own writing something, probably her diary or how much she is in love with Harry, I walked over to her and she jumped when I sat down next to her. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, not looking away from her book.

"_That's a nice way to greet your best friend._" I said sarcastically. She smirked.

"So really, what are you doing here? Your usually snogging my brother's face off in most of your free time." she laughed.

"I got a spell of Dumbledore to hide the 'problem' when it shows." I tried to act serious but I couldn't help but let a slight laugh when I said the word 'problem'.

"So when do you think you'll have to use it?" Ginny asked, taking her attention away from what she was writing. I thought for a moment, thinking back to when my auntie began to show he pregnancy last year. "About in my sixth month, it'll start to show a bit before that but I can just use a jumper for that." I smiled. To be honest, I was actually quite happy that I was having a baby. Ginny smiled back at me.

"So what you writing?" I asked casually. She blushed looking back at her book, "Oh just something…"

"Well? What something..?" I said in the same kind of voice. Ginny blushed even more, if possible. "Okay. Well you know that you and Ron are having a baby, I was just writing out names for my children for me and Harry." She whispered the last three words so that I could only just hear them, I don't think she did it on purpose though. I giggled. "Ginny! That's a bit forward, don't you think." I joked. She laughed with me and she closed the book, "So you want to go and get some lunch? It'll probably be ready now." She shrugged and we headed off to the main hall.

There weren't that many people there, only about thirty or so, we saw Neville and Luna talking on the table closest to us. We walked over to them and sat down next to them, the food was only just starting to appear. "Hey Neville, Luna." I smiled.

"Hello, Hermione. We were just talking about which plant deserves the most care." Luna said. Ginny and I just nodded along as they carried on their conversation, I found an old piece of paper in my pocket and I pen in my jumper so I decided to ask Ginny something., something I didn't want Luna and Neville to hear. I scrawled on the paper my note and passed it to Ginny, she wrote back and I read it and we kept passing tto note to each other;

**Should I tell Luna and Neville that im pregnant?**

_If you want to. What do you think they'll say if you do?_

**I don't know, they'll probably just stare in shock with their moth hanging on the floor :P**

_Ha ha ha!__ well do you want to tell them?_

**50/50 :/ it's just that im letting more people know, even if it is only two people, it's still more.**

_I know, but if rumours start to spread (Malfoy __does__ have ears like a bat) then they could protect you and stuff :)  
_

**Hmm… yes he does. He does look at me funny ever since we came back to school.**

_Probably '__**loves**__' you ;)_

**Oh shut up Ginny! He does not! He might of heard something though.**

_Or he might just be thinking about his next plot to kill Harry…_

**Hmm… maybe :P we need to stop sending this note, Neville's looking at us curiously :L**

Ginny put the note in her pocket and laughed a little at our little 'conversation', we turned back to Luna and Neville and noticed they had changed the conversation, Who would last the longest in the muggle world with no magic, Snape or Dumbledore?

"Snape would be the funniest but wouldn't last a day!" Neville said.

"Now that's true!" I joined in the laughter.

"Miss Granger?"

I turned around to see Mrs McGonagall standing behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. He says it's urgent."

I nodded and walked quickly to his office, I was about to knock but he must of heard me coming or something because the door just creaked opened.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" I took his sign and sat down on the chair opposite him. I waited.

"The ministry have found out a wish that Lord Voldemort had made before he died. It is very important that we keep you safe no matter what, and if you wish to see your parents over Christmas then we will need to have someone from the ministry come with you." Dumbledore started.

"My parents have kicked me out." I said quietly. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Well if you wish to visit anywhere then you will need somebody from the ministry to come with you."

"Professor, you didn't tell me what I have to stay safe for?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It is very unpleasant, Miss Granger. Lord Voldemorts last wish was to kill all muggle borns." There was another long silence and I felt a single, cold tear roll down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was sat quietly on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. _Would I have to stay hidden for the rest of my life until they kill me? What will happen when I finish my last year at school? Will I even finish my last year at school?_

Millions of thoughts were rushing through my mind, tears were bursting out from my eyes. I heard the door open so I quickly wiped away my tears and grabbed a book so it looked like I was reading. "You didn't come back for lunch." I recognised Ginny's voice straight away, so I turned around and she could see inmy eyes that I had been crying. "What happened?" Ginny asked.

"It's about Voldemort." she looked at me with a confused face. "His l-last wish is to k-kill all m-muggle b-borns." on the last word I burst out crying again and Ginny wrapped her arms around me straight away.

"Does Ron know yet?" Ginny asked while I was still in her arms.

"Ron! How am I going to tell him that I'm going to get killed!" more tears sprung out of my eyes. Ginny hugged me again and we just sat there whilst I was crying.

I walked down the stone steps down to the common room and saw Ron and Harry playing wizard chess in the corner. I took a chair from a table near them and sat next to Ron. "Hey Hermione." on said, without even looking up from the board. I watched them play for a bit and decided that I needed to tell Ron what was going on, I'm sure Ginny would tell Harry next time she saw him.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." I said, trying to stay calm. My voice was back to normal now after all the crying.

"Can't it wait?" Ron said, still concentrating on the game.

"No Ronald! It cannot wait, it's about that letter from the ministry."

"Fine then. I'll know if you cheat Harry." Ron glared at Harry playfully.

"Can we go in your room?" I asked and Ron nodded.

We both walked up the other set of stone steps leading up to the boys' dorms and we walked over to his bed, I sat down at the end of it and he joined me.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked, sounding a little annoyed that I had pulled him away from his game. I took a deep breath, trying to hold in my tears.

"The letter was from the ministry. It was about Voldemort." I began. Ron gave me the exact same look I had giving Dumbledore when he had told me what it was about.

"I know he's dead, but before Harry killed him he had one last wish." I took another silent deep breath. "To kill all muggle borns." I saw his face suddenly drop.

"W-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered.

"I mean what I said." I said calmly. I don't know why I wasn't crying again, I guess I must have been all cried out. "Dumbledore said that if I was to go outside of Hogwarts then someone from the ministry would have to come with me."

"But I don't want to lose you, Hermione." Ron was now crying.

"There's nothing we can do, Ron. One day they will capture me and kill me." the tears that I had held in for so long had suddenly burst out and we were both crying.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. Or the baby." Ron said as he held my hand, I smiled shyly.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

I kissed him sweetly on the lips, like it was our first ever kiss. His lips tasted like sugar, no surprise knowing Ron.

I realised, when we pulled away from the kiss, that his face was still pale white and still looked like it had dropped. He still held my hand as we got up off his bed and walked back to the common room where Harry was waiting, this time Ginny was with him. They were talking, I wanted Ginny to tell Harry what was happening, only because I didn't and I couldn't really do it the same way as I did with Ron. I couldn't exactly kiss him when we started crying could I?

We walked down to the bottom of the steps when Harry noticed us, he had a sorry look in his eyes which I was guessing is from what I thought it was from. I walked over to Harry and Ginny, pulling Ron with me, and I sat down where I was sat before. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said apologetically. I just let out a faint smile.

"I have some homework to catch up on." I said changing the subjects. They all knew I was lying because it was a new year so we had different teacher which means no homework. I quickly got up and walked straight to the girls' dorm, I grabbed one of my books and started reading. I wasn't really sure what book, I just grabbed one and opened it straight away.

By the time I had finished my book, I noticed that I had been crying some more and there were splodges on some pages, it was time for our evening meal. I fixed my hair, made sure that it didn't look like I was crying and went back to the common room, it was empty, switched my slippers for my Ugg boots and walked to the main hall which was full. I think I was probably the last person out the whole school to sit down, I saw that Ron had saved me a seat next to him and I sat down in it.

"Thanks for coming to get me when you were coming in here." I said looking at them.

"Sorry, we just thought you wanted some time alone." Harry said glumly. I looked down at my plate and played with the food on it, I let the conversation flow without being part of it. As soon as I had finished 'eating' my food, I walked straight off to the girls bathroom. I sat in one of the cubicles and cried. I couldn't believe that I was going to die! And maybe my baby was too! I felt like my heart was breaking, that I was nothing, that nobody cared.

I heard somebody walk into the bathroom so I wiped away my tears and walked out of the cubicle, I looked who it was. Draco Malfoy? Didn't he know this was the **girls** bathroom? What was he doing here?

He saw me walking out of the cubicle. "Well hello there, miss mud blood." he said slyly.

"What do you want?" I said as sickening as I could. A little smirk rolled upon his face and I could see him slide his hand into his pocket to get his wand. Was this it? Was this how I was going to die?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**:** Thanks everyone for your reviews! i hope you all stay interested and last till the end :)**

**Chapter 10**

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered looking at his hand with the wand in it.

"Oh you'll find out soon, Granger." Malfoy said still with a smirk plastered on his face. My heart was pounding and I thought that it was going to burst out of my chest! I grabbed my wand from my back pocket but it was too late.

"STUPEFY!" Malfoy screamed. I flew back against a long mirror and could feel a sharp piece of glass sticking in my lower back, the pain was excruciating. I stood up with all my strength and pulled the glass out of my back, no words could explain the pain from that. I looked up and noticed the Malfoy had disappeared, I walked slowly around the corner of the bathroom, "Protego Horribilis." I whispered. I knew that he was looking at me for some reason a few days earlier, he wanted to kill me.

"Crucio." Malfoy said in a sly tone, I saw the beam of light backfire from my shield, and hit him hard. He fell to the floor and screamed, even the scream sounded as though it was in pain. It reminded me of the Malfoy manor, I started crying when I saw what I had done to him. I felt like I was Bellatrix.

I cast a spell to take the shield off and ran over to Malfoy. I was sure that he wasn't going to do anything when he looked in that much pain. His eyes were closed and he looked like a log. _Have I really killed him? What have I done? _I thought to myself.

As I turned away to go and tell somebody what had happened, I felt something sharp slice deeply through my cheek. I screamed as I felt blood pour down my face, and saw a glimpse of my face in a cracked mirror a saw the blood pouring out.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground with a razor-sharp piece of glass at my throat, I was pretty sure he was going to kill me.

"P-please. Let m-me go." I pleaded, my face full of tears. He laughed. I looked around to my left and saw my wand arms length away, I reached for it as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain, and screamed, "STUPEFY!". Malfoy flew backwards and became unconscious, I struggled to on my feet, when I did I ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom.

I ran back to the main hall where they were serving our meal and I started looking for Ron, people were staring at me but I just didn't care. I didn't care that I had blood dripping from my face, I didn't care what I had done to Draco Malfoy, I just wanted to find my Ron. I couldn't find him, I had looked all around the room.

"Hermione, are you alright? What happened?" Seamus came up in front of me. I didn't say anything, I tried to look over him for Ron.  
"Hermione?" he put his arms on my shoulders to stop me from moving.

"I need to find Ron." I cried.

"You want me to take you to him?" He asked me, I nodded. He walked out of the main hall and I followed behind him, he led me out into the Gardens where I saw Ron in the corner talking to Fred and George.

"Thank you, Seamus." I tried my best to smile but the pain was just too bad. I ran over to Ron crying, he saw me running and came up to me, he saw that I was crying and immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"'Mione, what happened!" I couldn't say anything, I just cried in his arms. "Tell me, Hermione. What Happened?" Ron nearly shouted, I could feel the anger build up in him.

"It w-was M-malfoy." I whispered. I felt Ron's arms become rigid around me, I felt my cheek burn from the pain as his arm brushed across it as he stiffened. "I think h-he has become a d-death eater."

* * *

I sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing whilst Madam Pomfry healed my cheek. I was left with a long red mark, but she said that it would heal fully in a couple of days. "Thank you." I said with a slight smile, she smiled back at me. I looked around the ward but couldn't find Ron, I was sure that he had come with me to get healed.

"You are free to leave now, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfry said without looking at me, she was sorting out some potions next to another patient. I jumped off the bed and wondered around looking for Ron, I saw a load of people crowded around something. I was desperate to check it out. I ran over to the crowd and realised that everyone was screaming either "RON!" or "MALFOY!", I pushed my way to the front and gasped at the sight. Ron was punching Malfoy in the face with all of his strength, Malfoy had blood mostly all over his face and Ron only from his nose. I wanted to stop it but on the other side I wanted to watch Malfoy get what he deserved. I noticed Harry on the opposite side of the crowd and I struggled my way over to him, "How long have they been fighting?" I shouted, Harry could only just hear me over the screaming crowd.  
"About ten minutes or so." he replied after a minute. We continued watching the fight, all i could think about was Ron was my hero. _My _hero, _my _Ron.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" the sound of Dumbledore's voice made me feel sick. Everybody stopped screaming and looked up to Dumbledore, he walked up to Ron and Malfoy and waited for them to notice him looking down at them. It didn't take long. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up to Dumbledore, I could see both of their faces turning pale white - under the blood.  
Ron started swearing under his breath as Professor Dumbledore glared from Ron to Malfoy.

"Come to my office. Immediately." Dumbledore said in his usual deep, husky voice. Ron stood up from Malfoy and looked at me with apologetic eyes, I smiled slightly back at him. The pain was horrible on my cheek, and he walked off to Dumbledore's office leaving Malfoy on the floor. Malfoy struggled to get up but, eventually, he did. It was actually quite funny watching him attempt to stand up straight.

"I think we should wait for Ron in the common room." Harry said, I tried to smile but it hurt too much so I nodded and we walked off.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, i dont really know why but it took my ages to write this chapter :/**  
**Please review, it means alot :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So that's why he beat him up?" Ginny asked, sounding shocked. I nodded to Harry and Ginny. The memory the Malfoy and I in the girls' bathroom replayed in my head, it was horrible. It replayed over and over again, each time it hurt even more.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about it." I mumbled, as I said that Ron came into the room and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything, I just spaced out thinking about the girls' bathroom and the fight.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked Ron curiously.

"He said that he was going to send a letter to both our parents and that we have one week detentions, lunch and after school. Well, Malfoy has two weeks." Ron said glumly.

"Did you tell him why you beat him up?" I asked, trying not to sound like there was a huge lump in my throat.

"Yes." Ron replied after a while. "Maybe they can try find out where the Death Eaters are hiding from Malfoy?"

"I doubt it." I said under my breath, I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. I almost immediately fell asleep.

"_HERMIONE!" I heard Ron scream from a room almost underneath the one I was in._

"_ARGHHHHH!" I screamed, the pain that was flowing through my body was excruciating. I just wanted it to stop._

"_CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's voice echoed throughout the room. Another sharp shot of pain jolted through me and I screamed even louder._

"_HERMIONE! HERMIONE! LET HER GO!" Ron screamed._

"_NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU FOUND THAT SWORD YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Bellatrix shouted in her high pitched voice._

"_W-we fo-found it." I cried._

"_YOU LIAR! CRUCIO!"_

I shot up and realised that I was lying in my bed, Ron must of brought me up when he had realised I had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock on the bed side table and it was 7:33, I had school today so I grabbed my school uniform and got dressed. When I was ready I looked around and realised that I was the only one who was up, well, we did start at ten. I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs, as I was about to sit down I felt my legs rushing me to the bathroom (a different one than before) and my head was automatically near the toilet and I was being sick. I hated my morning sickness. When I had finished, I washed my mouth out and walked slowly back to the common room.

I felt like somebody was following my every move, I turned around to see if anybody was there but I couldn't see anybody, all the paintings were still asleep. I turned back and carried on walking to the common room. After I had whispered the password to the Fat Lady I curled up on one of the armchairs and read a book that I always left out on the table next to it.

"What you doing up so early?" I jumped as I realised who it was.

"I might ask you the same question." I winked at Ron.

"I'm still used to it from when we were looking for the Horcrux's." he trailed off. "You still haven't answered me, why you up?" Ron asked playfully.

"Bad dream." I said with a stern voice. Ron looked at me and came to sit on the couch nearest the chair I was sat on, and gave me a signal to tell him about it.

"I was dreaming about the night we were at malfoy manor, when Bellatrix…" I felt a lump in my throat, "was torturing me." I whispered, a tear flowed down my cheek. Ron came a kneeled in front of me and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"That was the past 'Mione. I wont let anything like that happen to you ever again. I promise." he kissed me softly on the lips. I knew that this promise couldn't be made but I had hope. There was a comfortable silence between us.

"Shouldn't you be getting changed?" I asked, smiling. Ron looked at the old clock on the fireplace, "It doesn't take me an hour and forty five minutes to get changed." He laughed, I laughed along.

"You want to feel my stomach? It's already really hard." I smiled and grabbed his hand before he could answer and pressed it on my stomach. I saw his face brighten as he felt how hard it was.

"Speaking of the baby, what are we going to call it?" Ron asked.

"Well maybe we can look for some names after your detention later."

"Why did you have to remind me." Ron said almost moaning.

I carried on reading the book I was reading before I was 'distracted' by Ron until Harry walked down. Was I ever going to finish this book! I thought to myself.

"Hey, Harry." I smiled. He was still half asleep when he sat down on the couch.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Somebody's not a morning person." I said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Harry glumly said, now properly awake. "Where's Ron anyway? I noticed he wasn't in his bed."

"He's gone to take a shower, he's used to getting up this early from when we were looking for the Horcrux's." I replied, Harry just nodded as if to say "Oh.".

We were talking about Harry's parents when a group of first years came down, still in their pyjamas, and one of them came up to us.

"Um…excuse me? Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded looking confused at the boy.

"Is it true that you killed V-voldemort last year?" the boy asked.

"Uh…yes." Harry said still looking confused.

"Can I have your autograph please?" The boy held out a small piece of paper and a quill, Harry let out a small smile and signed the piece of paper. The boy grinned and went back to his friends who were talking and playing wizard chess.

"Remember our first year? When that troll came into the bathroom." I smiled at the memory of Harry and Ron saving my life.

"Remember when we had to go into the forbidden forest with Hagrid, Ron and Malfoy in the middle of the night and Malfoy was acting like a baby!" We laughed so hard at the memory that our stomachs started hurting.

Just at that second, Ron came walking in wearing his uniform.

"What you laughing at?" He asked as he sat next to Harry.

"Just in our first year when we all went into the forbidden forest with Hagrid and Malfoy and Malfoy was a total baby!" Harry said, trying to stop himself from laughing again. Ron let out a loud chuckle.

We sat in the main hall eating our breakfast, I stared at Ron at how much of a pig he was. "How much do you eat, Ronald!" I said in disgust.

"What? I'm hungry." was what I thought he said, I didn't bother asking what he had said because I didn't want bits of food on my face. I ate the last bit of my toast and checked my watch, "We need to get to class." I said.

"'Mione, we have ten minutes. Nobody else has gotten up to go yet." Ron said after he swallowed whatever was in his mouth, I ignored him, got up and walked down to the dungeon's for my potions lesson. I waited outside the door for people to come.

"A little early I see, Miss Granger." I turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walking down the steps I had came down.

"Professor?" I said confused.

"I got an owl back from the hospital and the letter said that they could get you an appointment to day, if that's okay?"

"That's perfect. Should I tell Ron or do I have to leave now?" I asked.

"I shall ask Professor Snape to tell Ron where you are." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you. Now where should I go to get to St. Mungo's?"

"I trust you to go to my office, you may have noticed that there is a fireplace in the corner so you can use the floo powder to get there. I will wait for Professor Snape to tell him of you absence." I smiled and walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. There was nobody in the halls or on the moving stairs on my way up, everyone must still be having their breakfast.

I landed near the entrance doors of St. Mungo's and walked up to the reception.

"Hello, I'm here for a check up on my pregnancy." I told the receptionist.

"Your name miss?" She asked me.

"Hermione Granger." I replied.

"Yes, we have your appointment ready. The room number is 436, that's down the left corridor." She pointed down the left corridor and I smiled and walked down it looking for room 436. Finally I found it and knocked.

"Come in, Miss Granger." a sweet female voice shouted, I opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here for the check up." I said.

"Yes, just lie down on here" -she patted a bed- "and roll up your shirt so we can do a scan. Dumbledore said that you would like to do it the muggle way." I smiled and lay down on the bed, I rolled my shirt up (just so you could see my stomach) and the nurse rubbed the cold gel on my stomach. "We don't have all the muggle equipment so I'll have to use a wand."

"That's fine." I smiled. She got a wand from a draw in the room, it didn't look like any wand I had seen before, it was longer, a bit fatter and the end of the wand was white. Then she traced it along where the gel was and I could see the scan of the baby on a screen next to me.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked me, all I could do was nod I was that happy. "It's a girl."

I could feel my self welling up. I was going to have a little girl! I couldn't wait to tell Ron! I felt my face light up.

"I have finished now, Miss Granger. Your due date is May 5th and would you like to book another appointment?" She asked me.

"Yes please. When's the best time?"

"Hmm…is October 19th good? Exactly one month from now."

"Perfect." I walked out and went back to the entrance where the fireplace was, I stepped in grabbed some floo powder and whispered clearly "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

**A/N: this was originally two chapters, but the first one was really short so i just put them together :}  
if you would like me to put anything in the story, give me some of your idea's (i will give you the credit for the idea) and i'll try and put some of them in where i think they would fit the best.  
Please review x : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I walked happily to our second lesson, I had Herbology whilst Ron had quiditch practice so I had to wait until lunch to tell him the news. I walked into my classroom and noticed that everyone was already in their seats so I walked quickly to mine, next to Luna. "Where have you been, Hermione?" Luna asked me.

"Oh just to Dumbledore's office." I said in a high voice. I knew that Luna didn't believe me but she just left it and carried on with her work.  
I felt so lonely without having Ron with me (and Harry of course.), i was so used to having him around me. I was desperate to tell someone about my little girl. Our little girl. I just had to tell someone but i wanted to tell Ron first, it would mean a lot to him.  
Whilst i was writing i realised that i couldnt stop smiling, some people were even staring at me like i was crazy!  
"What are you smiling about, Hermione?" Luna asked me.  
"Oh, nothing." I lied still with a huge grin on my face. I finished my work in silence.

After Herbology, I walked with Luna to the great hall for our lunch. I had butterflies in my stomach when I thought of telling Ron about our baby girl, I was so excited!

I knew that Ron had to have a shower after Quiditch but I wanted him to bloody hurry up! I saw Ginny walk in about five minutes after me and I was dying to tell her but I didn't want her to know before Ron knew. She came and sat on the opposite side of me, she had an excited look on her face, I looked at her suspiciously.

"Harry told me that you went to St. Mungo's before. Well? Do you know what it is?" Ginny whispered. I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"I do, but I'm not telling anybody until Ron knows, so you'll just have to wait. By the way, where is Ron?" I asked.

"I saw him on my way in, he said that if I saw you then to tell you that he's just having a shower and he'll be as fast as he can." she smiled, and I smiled in reply.

I grabbed a sandwich and Ginny and I joined in the conversation between Luna and Lavender.

"Hermione, you know that I had Won-Won first." Lavender pouted. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Ginny who laughed at my expression.

"Will you just let it go, Lavender!" I said really annoyed, every time she say me (which was probably every day.) she would always bring the subject up that I stoll her 'Won-Won'. Lavender huffed and walked off to Patel.

"What was all that about?" I turned around and jumped off my seat and gave Ron a warm hug.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. "I have great news! I'll tell you somewhere private." I looked at Ginny as I said that who, unsurprisingly, was listening to our conversation to see if I told Ron that I was having a girl.

"Can you tell me after lunch, you know I'm always starving after Quiditch practice." Ron pleaded. I laughed at how much Ron had pleaded, and we took our seats at the table. Immediately Ron grabbed probably all the food he could possible get and shoved it onto his golden plate.

"You are such a pig, you know that?" I laughed.

"What? I'm hungry." Ron replied, throwing food in his mouth.

"Your always hungry, Ron." I said sarcastically as I grabbed another sandwich, "Where's Harry?" I looked around the room realising that he wasn't here.

"Oh yeah, he's on his way." Ron replied, Ginny and I just shrugged and finished eating our lunch.

About five minutes later Harry came and sat with us, "Ran into Snape and he gave me a lecture why I shouldn't run in the corridors, then I had to sort out his potions. Then I had to have a shower, that's why I took so long." we all laughed.

I walked with Ron and Harry to Muggle Studies and we sat in our seats, Harry was at the end with Ron in the middle and me on Ron's right.

We opened our books and started reading about muggle electronics, I already knew about them so I started writing almost straight away. Suddenly I started feeling really dizzy but I just thought it was normal, being pregnant and all, then all the sounds around me started sounding muffled. I couldn't do my work anymore, I tried, but all I could see was fuzziness. The next thing I knew, I felt my head smack against the floor.

I felt like I was under water, I couldn't breath.

"HERMIONE!" I heard someone scream, I wasn't sure who it was because the sounds around me still sounded muffled. Darkness was creeping up from the corners of my eyes, my sight becoming for blurred. I didn't know what was happening. My eyes closed as I could feel somebody lift me up gracefully, I knew I was being carried somewhere but I wasn't sure.

I tried opening my eyes, I tried fighting to darkness that I felt was covering me but nothing worked. I could feel myself become weak.

**A/N: sorry it's really short, i didnt want to put the next chapter on because i left it on a cliff hanger (i hope so, anyway.) i'll update soon! :}**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: i'm really sorry i havn't updated in ages, my laptop broke and it had the story on :(  
i finally got it fixed so here is the next chapter - Please review :}**

**Chapter 13**

I heard voices surrounding me, I tried to open my eyes but nothing happened. I tried moving but again, nothing happened.

"Hey, Ron. Did she tell you anything yet?" I heard a faint voice say, it sounded as though it was coming from the other end of the room. There was a silence.

"Yeah." I recognised the voice straight away, it was Ron. "She said that something happened to the b-baby, but it's alright now. And that H-Hermione will be unconscious for a few more days. She said that a spell was cast on her but she couldn't find out what it was, as if it was guarded by something, and that it had gotten into her brain to make her body shut down." Ron said with a cracked voice. "The spell was made to kill but wasn't strong enough." There was another silence. I tried to open my eyes once more but it was no use, I felt paralysed.

"I asked Dumbledore if I could stay with her until she wakes up and he let me." Ron said after a while. "I'm scared, Harry. What if something happens to the baby again, or Hermione? And what if they don't…live?" I felt my heart drop at the thought of not being able to see my baby healthy and breathing or me not being able to see Ron again or Harry or Ginny or Mum or Dad or any of my other friends. I felt sick at the thought.

"Nothing's going to happen, Ron. To Hermione _or_ the baby." Harry whispered promisingly. I hoped that no one else was in the room to hear that I was having a baby.

"I love her, Harry. I knew I loved her in third year, in our first and second year I just thought it was a little crush but it wouldn't go away. And when _**Victor**_ asked her to the ball I felt heartbroken, like she was going to fall in love with him instead of me, I wish I had asked her earlier to the ball. She looked beautiful, well, she _is _beautiful, inside and out. I thought she would never love anyone like me so I just gave up trying and that's why I went out with Lavender, but Hermione still had my heart. I felt nothing for Lavender. Hermione's the one." I felt like crying, I couldn't believe what he had just said. It was beautiful.

I could almost feel Ron's ears turn red as he said his little 'speech', I hated being not able to move.

"You should tell her that, Ron." Harry finally said, I wanted to let them know I was listening.

"I will. When I'm ready." Ron whispered. I heard a set of footsteps getting louder and closer towards me, I could tell who it was straight away by the rhythm of the steps. Ginny. There was a long silence as she came and sat down.

"Anything happened yet?" Ginny said after a while, nobody else spoke but I assumed that they were shaking their heads. "You really need to get some sleep, Ron. You haven't slept in two days, me and Harry will stay here while you go and sleep. If anything _does_ happen then we'll get you to come back."

"No. I don't want to leave her."

"Ron." Harry moaned under his breath. "Like Ginny said, if anything happens we will come and get you." Another silence fell upon us. I found it so hard not seeing what was going on, I needed to know what they were doing.

"Do you think one of us should of gone with him?" Ginny asked. I was surprised he had left, I didn't hear anybody move.

"He needs his space, he'll be alright when he gets some sleep." Harry answered in a hopeful tone. "I'm starving, I'll go and get some dinner and bring some back for you."

"Ok." Harry walked out of the room. "Hermione if you can hear me, please wake up. It doesn't feel right without you, it's just not normal." Ginny laughed and I tried to open my eyes and move but it was useless. Why could I hear but not move or see?

"Well if you can hear me, you better wake up and stop joking around. Your making Ron crazy, he hasn't been asleep in two days, since you became unconscious. Me and Harry are becoming worried, he hasn't eaten properly, all he's had today is a slice of toast and he had nothing yesterday." Ginny said worryingly.

I lay there in silence while Ginny hummed to herself. I was thinking about the future, what would happen after our last year at school (which was this year) and where we would raise our little girl, would we buy a house or stay at the burrow? If we were to buy a house, would it be in the wizard world or muggle? Would Ron and I have to get jobs as soon as the baby was born? Would we have any more children?

So many questions were running through my mind I didn't hear Harry walk back into the room.

"Anything change?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing. What food did you bring?"

"Oh just some little things I could sneak out." Ginny laughed. Harry sat down (presumably next to Ginny) and they started talking about quiditch, how Ginny wanted to play for The Holyhead Harpies when she finishes Hogwarts, and how Harry wished that he could see his father play.

I heard somebody run in.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Ron whimpered. "I-I kept having d-dreams of something h-happening to her. I just had to c-check."

"Ron it's okay, calm down. We told you that we would come and get you, even if the slightest thing happened." Ginny told him.

"Nothing's happened." Harry whispered quite dully. I felt somebody hold my hand and start to play with my finger's softly, I knew it was Ron when he rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand, he always did it in a special way. His silk like lips pressed against my hand where his thumb had just been.

"I'm not leaving her. It kills me to leave her just lying here like this." Ron whispered, I could only just hear him. It was killing _me_ just lying here like this, I felt empty.

"Do you want us to leave, Ron?" Harry asked calmly. I didn't hear anything after that, just two pairs of feet wondering off into the background.

I felt safe now here with Ron. With his warmth with me, I let my mind rest and fell asleep.

**A/N: i know you would of got it but just in case you didnt, Hermione is in hospital and she is unconscious but she can hear everything :)  
(Sorry if you think i'm stupid for putting that.)**

**Please please please review and i will put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also give me your idea's! i want to make you happy! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! smkffunt gave me the idea for the beginning, the idea will be in the story more in other chapters though :)**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up with the blinding light from the sun in my eyes, my body had let me recover! I shot my eyes wide open to see if I could actually see and I could, I was so relieved. I looked around and felt a huge grin fill my face as I saw Ron fast asleep leaning against my bed, he must have stayed up all night. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" I jumped at the unexpected sound. I looked around and saw Madam Pomfry walking over to me from across the other side of the room.

"Oh…er, I'm a little tired but o-okay." I stuttered and carried on looking around the room as though it was a new discovery. My eyes fixed on a figure lying on one of the beds in the corner closest to me. Dean. He looked lifeless. My sight became blurred from the tears forming in my eyes from the sight I saw.

"I-is he d-dead." I forced out between my cries.

"Oh, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfry said when she got next to my bed. "He isn't dead, he is in the same condition as you were. Although the reason he is in here is because of Death Eaters, they caught him when he was in Diagon Alley. Fortunately they got caught just before they were about to kill the poor boy by Mr Roger Davies, he brought him back here. Nobody knows where the Death Eaters apparated to."

I hated seeing Dean like this, he _was_ one of my friends.

Hours passed as I read a book that Madam Pomfry had gotten me, I waited for Ron to wake up, I was dying to wake him up but I knew that he needed his sleep.

I heard a familiar voice from around the corner get closer, it was Seamus'. He was obviously visiting Dean. I saw him walk in with his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott (I swear he had a different girlfriend every week!) ad they wondered over to Dean's bed.

"He'll be alright." I overheard Hannah tell Seamus.

"I know. But he said if any of us died then the other one will have their chocolate frog card collection, and he has a lot." Seamus laughed, Hannah joined in.

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't know you were awake, Ron hasn't shut up about you since you…er, well came here. Well he hasn't shut up about you for the hour I've seen him in three days." Seamus laughed as him and Hannah walked over to me.

"I see he sleeps here too." I smiled to myself.

"How long has Dean been here?" I asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Hannah replied.

"They used the cruciatus curse on him, to see if that would kill him. It didn't and they were going to use the killing spell on him before Roger found him screaming." Seamus added quietly.

"I heard." I said in the same tone. There was an awkward silence.

"We should go and get some breakfast before our lessons. We'll see you when you get out of here." Seamus waved as he and Hannah walked out of the double wooden doors. Silence filled the room as I was left alone to my thoughts. _Maybe I could convince Madam Pomfry to let me out early. _I thought to myself.

I would have to wait until Ron would wake up because I didn't want him to wake up and I had disappeared did I? _Well I could at least ask before he wakes up…_

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger. We are unsure if there are any other hidden spells inside your body, or your baby's. I will let you go once we are certain of your health."

"Well can I at least get changed into some of my normal clothes instead of this uncomfortable night dress?" I pleaded.

"Very well, Miss Granger. But you must come back."

I smiled and hopped off the bed, grabbed my dressing gown and walked through the school halls. There was no one wandering around as they were all in their lessons so I didn't feel self conscious being in my dressing gown.

When I got to the Fat Lady painting I whispered the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room, I decided that I'll stay out for a bit. I quickly got dressed into some dark blue skinny jeans, a plain purple t-shirt and a pink cosy jumper, and walked straight to the kitchen. I was starving and I didn't like the food that they gave us in the hospital wing.

I saw one of the house elves walking fast the door with a plate of food so I ra up to him. "Is it okay if I get something quick to eat, I missed breakfast and I don't like the food in the hospital." I smiled.

"Of course, Miss. I shall make you something immediately." The elf replied, walking quickly to a table and putting the food he was carrying on it.

"Oh no, I want to make it. Please let me."

"Master Dumbledore said us house elves will make whatever anyone wants. I will not let you."

"No, please I insist. You have to let me, take a break, go and make some food for your self." I pleaded.

"It is Master Dumbledore's request to make anything anybody wants. I will make food for you." the little house elf hurried to the other end of the old fashioned kitchen and started making some sausages. I hated watching him do that, I felt that I had to stop him but I knew I couldn't. It didn't feel right watching him make something for me.

As soon as he was finished he placed the sausages on a white plate and handed it to me with a knife ad fork. I smiled thankfully and walked off into the main hall.

The sausages were delicious, I knew Ron would love them. I saw a copy of _The Daily Prophet _on a table on my right hand side so I grabbed it and started reading. It was just some rubbish about the quiditch world championship, there was nothing better in the newspaper.

"So I see your up." I jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. He came and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked me.

"Just a little tired, other than that I'm fine." I smiled and carried on reading the article.

"I can see your hungry." Harry laughed eyeing my plate full of sausages, I glared at him.

"If you had been out for three days then you'll be this hungry too!" I playfully shouted back. He quickly grabbed one of my sausages and threw it down his throat.

"So have you heard about Dean?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's a shame isn't it. Seamus visits him every day, every morning before breakfast, before lunch, before dinner and before he goes to bed. Me and Ginny are worrying about him really." replied Harry.

"He seemed fine when I saw him this morning." I felt a confused look grow on my face.

"Oh, he's only pretending. Me and Ron see him every night crying. Quite sad really."

"Oh." was all I could say. A comfortable silence filled the air around us.

"So how does it feel to be not escaping death all the time?" I asked laughing.

"I feel free for once. But you not…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh can we not have a conversation without talking about death or Voldemort!" I smiled, although I was quite serious.

"Did Hermione Jean Granger just say, dare I say it…Voldemort?" He mocked. I kicked his foot under the table and I laughed.

"I miss this." I said after a while, Harry gave me a confused look. "You know, just us. Hanging out without Ron or Ginny, just like old times. Even though Ron was with us but he wasn't my boyfriend." I blushed at the word _boyfriend_. Harry smiled at me and then stole another of my sausages, we laughed together.

"Anyway, what are you doing out of class?" I asked concerned.

"I have a free period." Harry replied. "But now I have to get going, I'll be late for my second lesson. It's with Snape." He looked at his watch and waved as he walked through the huge double doors.

I was all alone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter :) Please review, i want 55 reviews to update :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The walk back to the hospital wing felt long, I dont know why, it just did. Maybe it was because I hadn't walked around Hogwarts for a while or just because I wasn't with anybody else. I passed a few students on my way there, they probably got let out a few minutes early to get to their next lesson. A familiar red headed girl was one of them.  
"Ginny!" I waved.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to me and hugged me, I almost couldn't breath.

"How you feeling? Is Ron with you? When are you getting out of hospital? Why aren't you there now?" Ginny asked all in one breath.

"Fine. No. Not sure and I was getting changed. Does that answer all you questions?" I laughed, Ginny just looked down and smiled looking embarrassed.

"So are you aloud out whenever you want?" Ginny smiled.

"No." I answered in a glum tone, "I was only aloud out now because she let me get changed, but I got some food as well and I saw Harry." Ginny nodded.

"Well I have to go to Herbology so I'll see you later, me and Harry will come and see you in the hospital wing." she smiled and wan off to catch up with her other friends in her year. I carried on walking the way i was before. I walked back into the hospital wing and noticed that Ron was still asleep. Same old Ron, whenever he had the day off school he would stay sleeping probably until two in the afternoon! I went and sat on my bed that he was leaning on and watched him sleep. He looked so tired but cute at the same time. I watched him for about five minutes until he started stirring and eventually woke up, he saw me staring at him before I could look away.

"Shouldn't I be the one watching you sleep?" Ron asked jokingly and i couldn't help but blush.

"You look really tired, you didn't have to stay up, well try and stay up until i woke up." I told him.

"How did you know I was here the whole time?" his face held a confused look.

"Well when I was...er...unconscious, I could hear everything. I felt like crying when you told Harry those things about me." Ron knew what I was talking about and his ear's turned as bright as his hair.

"Well it was all true." as he finished his sentence I felt his warm lips brush against mine, they were so tender yet strong. I loved his kisses.  
When we broke apart I noticed that Madam Pomfry had been watching us the whole time, she was stood about three feet behind Ron. My face went red with embarressment.

"I didn't notice you were back Miss Granger. Are you still feeling okay?" I nodded. "I still need you to stay for one more day to run some more tests and then you will be aloud to leave." I again, nodded. "And Mr Weasley, now that Miss Granger is awake you will now have to get back to your lessons." she then walked over to Dean.

"I hate leaving you." Ron whispered into my ear.

"I figured that out last night, you know, when you couldn't sleep." I whispered back, I could feel his ear become warm.

"I'll come back after my last lesson, I cant even remember what it is but Harry'll be in it so I'll just follow him." Ron laughed and he kissed me once more, this kiss was a lot quicker and he walked out of the doors. I watched as Madam Pomfry treated Dean and some other students I didnt recognise. I wondered if were all muggle borns because most of the beds in the room were filled, only about six were empty.

"Are they here because of the reason Dean and I are here?" I asked loud enough so that Madam Pomfry could hear me, I didn't like saying the reason, it brought back horrible memories.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Most of them weren't so lucky though." she replied after a few minutes, as she replied she placed a thin white sheet over one of the students' head.  
The girl she put the sheet over looked no younger than 13, she looked so small. Even though she was dead, the expression on her face (before she was covered.) looked terrified and as though she had been tortured many times.

"What year was she in?" I asked referring to the small girl.

"She was in her second year." Madam Pomfry whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, i was writing another story at the same time so it took me ages to write it. Please review - it makes me happy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading your thoughts so far on my story, it helps me with my writing when i look at your idea's. I know i'm not the best but i just want to please you, so happy reading!**

**Chapter 16**

I picked up my bag of toiletries and walked down the corridor to the painting of the Fat Lady, whispered the password and walked through into the Gryffindor common room.

I had the day of school since I had just come out of hospital, so I could do whatever I wanted all day. I decided I should go to the library to look up some baby names, and to catch up one the work I missed.

I got changed into some fresh clothes and headed to the library. When I got there I looked through about a thousand books and finally found one that had baby names. I took my seat in the corner and opened the first page, the book was thicker than a muggle one because it had wizard names as well as muggle names. The names I first read I didn't like, they were either to ordinary or to magical. I wanted something unique. Something perfect, but there was nothing. I gave up looking and sat there for a few minutes trying to think of names but I still had nothing. It was useless. I looked at the piece of paper I had been writing some names on and noticed that there were only three, three that I knew Ron wouldn't like;  
_Olivia  
Sophia  
Brook_

To be honest I couldn't be bothered doing my work, with was probably the rarest thing about me, so I went to ask Dumbledore if I could go to Diagon Alley to go shopping.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Please come in, Miss Granger." the familiar deep voice said. I wondered how he knew it was me but then again, it _was_ Dumbledore. I pushed the door open and sat down in the large chair across from where he was sat.

"So what brings you here today, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked me with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Alley, or course with somebody from the ministry, but you know, just to go shopping." I replied.

"I shall see what I can do but I can not promise anything. As you know, the ministry is very busy." I just nodded. "I will inform you if I get a letter back, Miss Granger. You are free to leave." I smiled and walked out of the door.

I went back to the common room to read until it was lunch time, so I could see Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Time flew past as some students came into our common room, I figured that Ron, Harry and Ginny would be on their way to the main hall so I headed that way.

I hated walking in the corridors, they were so claustrophobic with most of the years walking in them. I finally squeezed my way through everybody and saw Harry and Ginny taking their usual seats in the middle of the room, so I ran over to them and took my seat next to Ginny.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How's it feel to be out?" Harry asked.

"Free." I laughed, Harry and Ginny joined in.

"So you having the day off?" Ginny asked looking at my clothes, I wasn't in my uniform. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's so boring being all alone. All the books I've brought to school, I've already finished reading. I'm just so bored." I said as I took a sip from my Butterbeer. I sat there in silence as Ginny and Harry carried on with the conversation they were having before I came, I was wondering where Ron was. It wasn't like him to miss a meal. I figured that I would just wait for him to come and sit down but he never showed up, I was actually worried.

I sat in down crossed legged in front of the mirror if erased, I was in love with what I saw. I could see myself and Ron with our beautiful family, we had two children together. Both of our children had the most beautiful red hair, just like Ron's, and the eldest of the two was a girl so I guess she was in my hearts desire. We were all happy and I noticed that Ron and I were wearing rings, we were married.

I then realised that I still hadn't told Ron that we were having a girl, it must of slipped my mind when I last saw him. I promised myself that I would tell Ron the next time I saw him, no matter what. I sat there peacefully looking at my hearts desire.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, i know it's short again but i just thought i was the right place to stop. I'll put on my next chapter on Saturday (today is Thursday, just in case your in a different country {:) so just wait until then.  
Please Review! I love reading what you have to say :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, who knew that 12 year olds were so busy?  
Anyway, here is another kinda short chapter (sorry that my latest chapters are short.) so enjoy your reading! :)  
**

**Chapter 17**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror next to my bed and I saw my stomach poking out over my grey skirt, I only just realised that I was actually pregnant. I mean, I knew that I was pregnant all those other months, but when I looked in the mirror, you could see the evidence. Happiness and fear built up in my body. I was having a baby.  
I rubbed my swollen stomach and thought about the little person growing inside of me, I felt lucky to have her with me. I knew I always wanted a family someday, so why not start a bit earlier than everyone else?  
I felt tears down my face again, I was actually getting annoyed at how much I had been crying these past few months, that made me cry even more.

_It's only hormones._ I thought to myself. I wiped away my tears and put on the rest of my school uniform.

I still hadn't seen Ron since yesterday lunch, I started to worry that some Death Eaters had caught him and knew that I would come looking for him, and kill me on my way looking for him.  
I asked Harry the night before, when we were going to bed, and he said that he hadn't seen him but he was probably at another detention. Surprise, surprise. I was still worried about him.

I brushed my curly hair so it looked decent and walked out of the girls' dorm to be met by Ron. I ran over to him and punched his shoulder as hard as I could, which was pretty hard from someone small like me.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron hissed at me as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"You had me worrying! You could of at least told someone where you were! Where the bloody hell were you anyway?" I hit him again on his other shoulder.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Ron said obviously annoyed, "And I had to stay behind in all my lessons to catch up on the work I missed."

"Well you could of at least told me!" I hit him once more. "I need to tell you something." I felt a small smile grow on my face as I led him to the nice warm couch that was facing the glowing fire. He sat down next to me.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Ron asked with no expression on his face, I tried to work out what he was thinking but he showed nothing, probably since I had punched him.

"We're having a girl!" I whispered as loud as I could but quiet enough so that nobody else in the common room could hear us, "But don't tell Harry or Ginny yet. I told them that I wanted to tell you first." Ron pulled me into one of his warm hugs and I couldn't't help but let happy tears make their way down my face.  
When he pulled away from the hug he noticed that I was crying and he wiped them away with his thumb and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear. Those were the three words that I loved the most that came out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Ronald." I smiled.

* * *

I made my way to Transfiguration class and sat next to Harry.

"Can you tell me now?" Harry asked with excitement. I smiled knowing what he was on about, obviously Ron would of told Harry that I had finally told him that our baby was a girl.

"What do you mean?" I answered innocently not making eye contact with him because he knew that I was lying, Harry laughed. He knew me too well.

"Hermione..? You know what I mean and you know I cant exactly say it in front of everybody, can I?" Harry smiled looking excited to know if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Okay, but don't go telling Ginny if you see her before I do because I want to be the one to tell her, since she is one of my best friends" I smiled back and Harry nodded along eagerly, "It's a girl."

Harry brought me into a nice hug, we let go and I couldn't help but rub my baby bump. I didn't care what people saw at that time, whether they heard our conversation or not, I just cared that I had a family.

Transfigurations dragged on, I was so happy to finally be out of that room when it had finally finished.

I waited for Ron who was in Defence against the Dark Arts, he was taking forever to come out of his class. I was sure that he had a detention or something along those lines. Finally he walked out of his classroom looking quite stressed, I looked at him trying to figure him out.

"Ron..? What's wrong?" I asked soothingly, he shoved a piece of crinkled paper in my face with a huge **F **in the top corner.

"Ron, since when were you bothered if you failed or not?" I almost laughed, Ron looked around to check that nobody else was around, there wasn't.

"Since you were having my baby, I realised that I needed a job to get money for us all so I'm going to try and get the best job I can as soon as we finish school. Then we can buy a house and be a proper family." Ron whispered rubbing his hand on my bump, the only thing I could do was smile, I was just too happy. I stood up on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Perfect.

"We really should be getting to our class." I blushed after we broke apart.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment :) 80 reviews until the next update :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: One of my reader's asked me to make this chapter really long, so i've tried my best to make it as long as i can without going over the subject i wanted to do :)  
so here it is...**

**Chapter 18**

I woke up quickly and felt butterflies in my stomach. It was Christmas!  
I was staying at the Burrow with Harry (and everyone else of course), this was only my second Christmas with the Weasley's so I was still new to their 'celebration'.  
I shot up out of bed and looked in the mirror that was leaning agains't the wall next to Ginny's wardrobe and couldn't believe how big I was, I was already in my fifth month.  
I was so glad that I didn't have to hide my bump at the Burrow because everybody knew that I was pregnant, unlike at school where I had to use a spell the hide my bump from everyone.  
Only the teacher's knew about it so they would understand if I had to go to St Mungo's or to the bathroom to be sick, thankfully I stopped the sickness two months ago.  
I moved my attention over to Ginny who was snoring loudly away, she was such a heavy sleeper, and I picked up one of the pillow's from my bed and threw it hard at her face. No reaction. I threw my other pillow at her face, even harder. Still no reaction.  
I knew the one thing she hated, the one thing she would try and stop, no matter what.  
She was the most ticklish I had ever met! That was her only weakness.  
I tip-toed over to her bed (I dont know why, I knew she wouldn't hear me if I had probably jumped over to her.) and hovered my hands over her waist waiting for the right moment to pounce.  
Ginny took one more breath and I attacked her, she shot up screaming and laughing at the same time. It was always funniest when she was asleep.

"That...was...not...funny!" Ginny said in between breaths, she was now lying on the floor holding her stomach.  
"It was." I laughed and threw her some clothes to get changed into, "Now c'mon, let's go downstairs."  
I walked into the bathroom, leaving Ginny to get herself ready, and got changed into some light grey joggers and a pink tank top.  
I brushed my teeth and hair, then walked out of the bathroom to be met by something I didn't expect.  
I coughed to show that I was in the room, Harry and Ginny broke apart and glared at me.  
"Sorry Ginny, you had 'the boy who lived' stuck to your face." I laughed, Harry and Ginny didn't stop glaring at me.  
"Just think about all the times we see you with Ron 'stuck to your face'" Ginny mocked, air quoting 'stuck to your face', I rolled my eyes.  
"We don't kiss tha-" I started.  
"You do." Both Harry and Ginny inturupted me, I didn't have a come back so I just walked out of the room to the kitchen downstairs.

I smiled to myself as I smelt the still-cooking fry up that Mrs Weasley cooked every Christmas, she made the best fry up out of all the people I knew. I walked over and sat at the table that her back was facing.  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Mrs Weasley smiled as she turned around and served me my delicious breakfast. I smiled in a thanking way.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Mrs Weasley." I said as I dug into my breakfast, Mrs Weasley gave me more food than everybody else since we came to visit for the Christmas hollidays, only because I was feeding for two people. "Is anybody else up?"  
"Arthur is just waking up the boys, I heard you waking Ginny up." she replied, laughing when she said that she had heard me waking up Ginny.  
I couldn't help but laugh with her at the memory.  
Just as we finished laughing, Fred and George came walking into the room and sat on the opposite side of the table as me.  
"Mornin'" Fred and George said, it still found it funny how they would both say things at the same time and sometimes didn't even mean it.  
"Morning Boys, is Ronald not up yet?" Mrs Weasley asked whilst serving them their breakfast.  
"Have you ever known Ron to get up before nine?" Fred asked sarcastically, Mrs Weasley didn't answer.  
"Maybe Hermione can go and wake him, if you know what I mean." George winked at me and I felt my face turn redder than his hair, there was an awkward silence in the room.  
"Why's it so quiet?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen with Harry at her feet, nobody said anything in reply as Harry and Ginny on either side of Fred and George.  
Mrs Weasley also gave them their breakfast.  
As everybody was eating, the only sound was the knifes and forks against the plates, Arthur and Ron came and joined us.  
"Am I imagining things, George?" Fred rubbed his eyes mockingly.  
"I don't think so, Fred. Ron is actually up _before _nine." George laughed.  
"Oh ha ha, thats hilerious. Merry Christmas anyway, 'Mione." Ron said to me as he sat down on the chair on my right hand side and kissed me on my temple, Mr Weasley took his usual place at the end of the table.  
I once asked him why he always sat in that place and he said, "It's so that I can see everybody's wonderful smiles as they eat the lovely food that Molly makes.", I always felt that that wasn't the reason.  
"Merry Christmas." I said to him once I finished the food in my mouth. "Merry Christmas, Mr Weasley." I turned to him.  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione. And you know that you can call me Arthur, you've been a part of this family for years." Mr Weasley said as he had a bite of his toast, they always told me to call them Molly and Arthur but it always felt really weird.  
"So when everyone is finished their breakfast, we can do presents." Ginny said as she clapped her hands excitedly, everyone smiled at her.

We all sat on the floor of the living room in a circle (Me, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny then Harry.).  
"...And this one is for you dear." Mrs Weasley handed me a well wrapped present.  
I opened it and inside was my very own Weasley jumper, I finally felt like I was a _proper_ part of the Weasley family.  
"Thank you, Molly! I love it!" I smiled as I pulled the dark green jumper over me, it was, with no surprise, 'lovely and warm' as Fred and George would always say.  
I finally felt like a proper member of the family.  
"I'll just go and get my presents from Ginny's room, I'll be back in a minute." I got up and ran (well, as much as I could with my bump 'n all.) up the stairs into Ginny's room.

I had hidded my Christmas presents in a box behind Ginny's wardrobe, I knew that nobody would look because Ginny never let anybody in her room unless she let you. If you snook in and she found out (which she always did.) you would be sorry.  
I went over and slid the wardrobe over a bit so that i could get them, her wardrobe was surprisingly light compared the way it looked.  
I leant over and sat on my knees to see if everything was there, just in case someone had come in and Ginny hadn't found out yet.  
"I like them best alone."  
I froze. It couldn't be. That voice, the way those words were pronounced, I could see that evil smile plastered on their face as they said those words. The one person I hated out of everyone I knew.  
Bellatrix.  
I could feel her footsteps coming closer to me, I tried to move but the body just wasn't taking the orders I was giving it. After what seemed like hours, her cold footsteps stopped about a foot away from me.  
"Lost for words? That's how mudblood's should be, not being able to speak, not being able to move, not being able to _live_." Bellatrix laughed as she yanked my head back by my hair and jabbed a sharp dagger to my throat.  
"Bring back memories, Granger?" she laughed again, tears were rolling down my face. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. I was too scared.  
"P-please let m-me g-go." I finally choked out, all I got in reply was an evil high pitched laugh. You could hear that laugh from miles away and know that it was her.

Bellatrix pulled me up by my hair and pushed me out of Ginny's room, she then pushed me roughly down the stairs still having a tough grip of my hair. I don't think that she realised I was pregnant yet.  
"Her-Hermione!" Ginny cried as she noticed me and Bellatrix in the room, everyone turned around and their faces turned pale white.  
I tried to break my through from her arms but she was too strong for me.  
"LET HER GO!" Ron screamed as he grabbed his wand from his back pocket and aimed it at her, Harry did the same. Bellatrix tightened her grip on my hair and made a slight cut in my throat, I screamed in pain.  
"You think I would let her go after the last chance I had! Has your hair burnt out your brain, you stupid weasle." Bellatrix laughed, the sound was worse than nails on a chalkboard.  
"LET. HER. GO!" Ron screamed again through clenched teeth, I could see that his hand was becoming shaky. He was about to say a curse but Bellatrix interupted him,  
"Don't forget if you try and kill me, you could miss and kill this thing. I would like that, but I enjoy killing things that don't belong in the world." I tried to get away again, but she had hold of me too tightly.  
"P-please let m-me g-go." I cried.  
"Put those wands down, or I kill her." Harry and Ron immedietly dropped their wands, Bellatrix could probably smell the fear that lingered in the room. "You're all so stupid, you think that I would just let her go?" Bellatrix laughed and pulled me through the living room and out of the front door. I screamed.  
"RON!" I cried as she pulled me through the overgrown garden, I could hear the Weasley's running behind us but Bellatrix was too fast.  
"Crucio!" I heard Harry call, the bright green beam of light missed us by only an inch. There were many other spells being shot at Bellatrix, she dodged them all.

As soon as we reached the pond at the end of the garden, she pushed me hard into the deep water.  
I immedietly wrapped my hands around my stomach to make sure that my baby wasn't going to get hurt.  
A sharp sting ran through my body as the ice cold water touched my skin, I screamed in shock.  
The weight of my bump was pulling me down, I was becoming weak, I tried to swim up to the top of the water but my arms wouldn't move for me. I felt as though I was glued to the water (I know it sounds stupid.) and my body had just gave up on me, I was dying. Not only was _I _dying, but also my _baby _was dying with me.  
I suddenly saw a slight flash of red light in the water, I knew that it had come from the surface.  
I thought it was Bellatrix using the killing curse on me but I didn't feel any more pain in my body than I already felt. My vision was becoming as fuzzy as ever, I tried to move my arms but my body wouldn't let me. I gave up. I knew that this was my time to die, that my time had come. All the people that I loved, I would miss with all my Heart.  
My parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, my cousins, just everyone I knew.  
I let my eyes slowly close and the darkness took over me.

**A/N: Sorry this took me ages to do, I knew what I wanted to do but when it came to typing it, nothing came to mind about how I would write it. So Please review, I will update as soon as I can so just bare with me :)  
P.S. The next chapter will be in Ron's point of view :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'd just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed (dont really know if that's how you spell it...) my story so far, it means ALOT! Please keep reviewing and giving me your idea's :}  
So here is the next chapter...**

**By the way, I suggest you listen to Skinny Love by Birdy whilst reading this :) PLEASE DO!  
**

**Chapter 19  
Ron's P.O.V**

Tears were making their way down my face as Harry, Fred, George and I ran after that evil bitch. All I wanted to do was kill her in the most horrible way I could think of and get Hermione, I had to get her back even if it was the last thing I did. If Hermione and our baby died, I don't know what I would of done with my life. We were all running as fast as we could but Bellatix was too fast for us, she was probably using as spell to increase her speed. All I could see of them was two little shadows at the end of my garden, I knew that they were going to the lake at the end of my garden and I just had to get there as fast as I could.  
I heard a scream. It was Hermione's. The anger was building more and more within me and I pushed myself to run even faster, I had to get to her. I heard the others shouting curses at Bellatrix but they missed, I tried, I missed.  
After what felt like hours, I finally reached Bellatrix but Hermione was no where to be seen. I felt my heart drop as I noticed a fading spash in the deep lake in front of me._ NO! SHE CAN'T BE! NO...NOT HERMIONE! NOT _MY _HERMIONE_! I thought to myself.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the green beam of light struck Bellatrix right in the heart and she flew to the ground. Lifeless.  
I felt like I should just throw her into a burning fire, even if she was already dead, I just wanted to watch her body burn to evil ashes. But I left her, there was something more important. Hermione.

I took one huge deep breath and dove into the freezing cold water, I didn't care that I still had my clothes on, who would?, as soon as I hit the water the cold went through me and it was like rocks were being thrown at me while my body was almost frizen. I immedietly started looking from her. My eye sight had become fuzzy so I couldn't see very well, the water was also dirty so that made my chances of finding her before something..happend..even narrower. I knew that Hermione wasn't that good at swimming so I swam as fast as I could to the bottom but I still couldnt find her, I was running out of breath but I didn't care. I had to find her. I swam deeper into the water and there she was, everything seemed to stand still for a minute as I saw her. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of the worst think possible, Hermione and our baby dead.  
I knew that I was going to pass out any minute because of the lack of air I was getting so I grabbed both of her arms and wrapped them around my neck, so that she was on my back. I had to get out of the water fast, I couldn't lose my girlfriend _and _my baby. I felt like I was racing against time to get them out.  
Time seemed to slow down as we reached the surface and we were met by my family and Harry, everyone was crying and I couldn't let Bellatrix win. Hermione and our baby just _had _to live.

I lay Hermione on the floor and I hated what I saw; Her skin was the palest blue there was, her lips were almost pale purple, her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. By now I definetly knew that it wasn't just water on my face, my face was also covered in tears.  
"HELP HER!" I cried as I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly, she felt colder than she looked. "HELP HER!" I repeated once more before Ginny and my dad knelt down next to me. My dad pressed two of his fingers to check if she had a pulse, he nodded to me with no expression on his face so I didn't know what he ment. I didn't know if he was nodding to say that he was alive or nodding to say that she was... dead.  
I sat there frozen, just staring at Hermione, holding her hand, everything around me was a blur. I didn't care what was going on around me, I just had to know that Hermione was ok. She was my life, without her I would be nothing.  
I sat there thinking about all our good times together, how we met and how we became such good friends.

_I looked at Harry as Hermione walked out of the door with Neville looking for his toad.  
"Hopefully she won't come back." I laughed and Harry joined in. When Hermione walked in to our carriage she sounded like she looked down on everyone and had a very bossy voice. We heard another knock on the carriage door and Hermione was there again, this time on her own, and me and Harry just looked at her waiting for her to say something.  
"Oh, and by the way, you have dirt on your nose. Right there." Hermione said, gesturing to the right side of my nose which did, infact, have dirt on. I felt my ears burn and just wiped the dirt from my finger onto my pants. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes then Hermione left and we didn't see her again until she came to sit next to us after she was chosen to be in Gryfindor._

~.~.~.~.~.~

_I stood there, just staring at her frozen body. Hermione was lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing after being petrified by the basilisk, all I wanted to do was stay with her until she got better. By then I knew that I had feelings for her. I watched Harry as held held her frozen hand, I wished that I was holding her hand but I was afraid that he might figure out how I felt about her. I mean, if Harry holds her hand, you wouldn't think much of it because that's just him but if I held her hand (I was dying to.) then you would be shocked because that wasn't like me.  
There was a circular mirror on the night stand next to the bed, __Hermione must of used the mirror to look around the corners of the library where she was found._  
_"Hey, she's got something in her hand." Harry distracted me from my thoughts, he took out a scrunched up piece of paper from the hand that he was holding and opened it slowly.  
**Pipes.  
**We both stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes and realised that Hermione must of been researching about the basilisk and figured out that it could travel through the pipes.  
_

~.~.~.~.~.~

_We were all watching as Harry walked slowly up to Buckbeak, he was the only one to 'volunteer'. Hagrid told him to move slowly towards him and then stop when he was a few meters away, so that Buckbeak could come to him. I knew that Hermione was scared because her breathing became a bit heavier. I could tell that Hermione was focused on what we were all watching, her eye brows furrowed together and her eyes didn't move from Harry and Buckbeak, I knew she cared about Harry and didn't want anything to happen to him.  
As Harry got closer, Hagid told him to put his arm out so that he could pet Buckbeak, he did so but Buckbeak nearly had a fit. Hermione suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand and that was all I could think about for the next two minutes before we looked at each other and she let go. Her hand was nice and warm against mine and it felt so right._

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

_"So Hermione, your a girl." I said. Hopefully she'd know where I was going with this; I'd already embarrassed myself by asking her infront of Harry and I'd hate to explain to her what I was asking.  
"Glad you noticed." Hermione replied coldly, I just shook it off and carried on.  
"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, for a girl it's just sad.__" I said hoping she'd catch along. Hermione looked at me with a cold and scary face, I was actually quite scared at what she was going to say next.  
"I won't be going alone because, believe it or not, someone's asked me. And I said yes."  
"Bloody Hell." I laughed. Hermione slamed her book closed and stormed off. That was not the way I had expected it to go. She could of atleast told me who she's be going with so I could convince them to not take her so that I could..or something along those lines.  
_

___~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Hermione and I were walking into the Gryfindor common room, I was asking her to write a paper for one of my classes.  
"C'mon, Hermione. I'm not asking to write all of it." I pleaded hoping she'd say yes. "Please."  
"Fine. I'll do the introduction, but that's all." Hermione laughed as we sat down on the couch, Harry was already sat down there reading a book.  
"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met and if I'm ever rude to you again-"  
"I'll know you've gone back to normal." Hermione stated, she then gave me the beautiful smile that I would always get butterflies in my stomach for every time I saw it.**  
**It was silent for a few minutes until Hermione noticed something strange on the back of Harry's hand,"What's wrong with your hand?"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Hermione and I were sat in the common room, only a few students were in the room with us, I was watching her read what must of been about a million page long book and I was thinking why she would ever want to read such a boring thing, and with that many pages!  
"What on earth would make you want to read a book with a million pages!" I suddenly burst out, I wasn't actually planning to say it out loud.  
"Well for your information, Ronald, it's only 420 pages. That's far from a _million."_ Hermione said without moving her eyes away from the page she was reading, "I bet the longest book you've ever read was a quiditch magazine and well, that's not even a book so you havn't actually read any books."  
"I have read a book!"  
"Oh really, what was it called?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Uh...It was the one about..the thing..uhh...with those other things?" I smiled helplessly, Hermione just shook her head and smiled.  
"I bet you three galleons that you can't read this book within two weeks." Hermione smiled and held out her hand for me to shake, "Deal?"  
"Deal." I shook her hand firmly.  
_**(A/N: This last one was made up but it was set in the half blood prince.)**

"C'mon, Hermione." I was saying, more to myself, "You can't die. Not yet. Please dont die. I love you."  
I still wasn't taking notice of what my dad and Ginny were doing, all I cared about at that moment was Hermione and our baby. I was holding her hand to my lips, not kissing it, and my tears were rolling from my eyes down her arm. "Hermione, please don't go."  
"She'll make it, Ron." I didn't notice but Harry was kneeling down next to me, "It's Hermione, she get's through anything."  
"But what if she...doesn't?" I asked without taking my eyes away from her.  
"She will." Harry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at him, he was crying but I knew that he was right. Hermione had to live.

I sat there watching my dad give Hermione mouth to mouth, she looked so small. After many tries, I heard her. She was coughing, she rolled over and coughed up the water that she had swallowed.  
"Hermione." I whispered as I swept her damp hair slowly off her face, "Dont ever scare me like that again, okay?" I gave her a slight smile and she gave one back to me, she then closed her eyes and went off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I sat down on a chair next to her bed in Ginny's room, I hadn't left since we brought her back the day before. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. We still didn't know if the baby was okay because we couldn't take her to the hospital and nobody from the hospital could make it to the Burrow, I had told my dad to do whatever he can to get someone to come.  
There was a knock at the door and I turned around to see my dad, he gestured his hand for me to come out so he can talk to me. I kissed the top of Hermione's head and walked out of the room.  
"There is somebody coming this afternoon to see to her." my dad smiled, I smiled back at him and said, "Thanks dad."  
"So you coming downstairs for some breakfast or would you like me to bring it up to you?" he asked me, I could see that he was hoping I would say that I would go downstairs with him. Nobody, except my dad and Ginny, had seen me since I brought Hermione back.  
I shook my head, "I'll stay up here." Dad let out a slight sigh and went off downstairs to get my breakfast. I made my way back into Ginny's room and I sat back on my chair holding Hermione's hand.  
Hermione was stirring in her sleep and finally woke up slowly, when she saw me she let out her beautiful smile.  
"Hey you." Hermione whispered.  
"Hey." I whispered back, I kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you."  
"I dont remember anything." Hermione said glumly and looked down. I kissed her forehead and looked her straight in the eyes, "Good."

It was after lunch when a Mediwizard from the St Mungo's came to visit, Hermione felt like she was strong enough to eat downstairs so we did.  
The Mediwizard walked, well kind of waddled, into the kitchen with dad where the rest of us were all seated around the wooden table. He had big ears that stuck out from under his long brown hair, small round green eyes, a long narrow nose and he looked slightly over weight.  
"So which one of you is Hermione Granger?" The Mediwizard asked looking around the table. Hermione raised her hand a bit and said, "That's me."  
The Mediwizard smiled at her. "Very well, lets get you upstairs so we can check on your baby." He gestured his hand to the stairs and Hermione walked up them, me behind her and then the Mediwizard following us.

"So how many months are you?" he asked Hermione.  
"Five." Hermione replied while sitting on her bed, I joined her.  
"Okay. And have you felt anything wierd with your baby since yesterday?"  
"No, the only thing i've been feeling is the baby kicking a bit this morning." Hermione smiled and rubbed her bump.  
"Good, good. Now you may feel a slight tickle around your bump for a few minutes." The Mediwizard said as he tapped his wand a couple of times over her stomach.  
"Do you not think he looks a bit..strange?" I whispered to Hermione, making sure that the Mediwizard couldn't hear us.  
"Other than his face? No." Hermione laughed.  
"Well I dont trust him, I mean, look at him. Look at his face." I laughed, Hermione laughed with me.  
"What are you two laughing at?" The Mediwizard asked us, I knew he didn't hear us other wise he wouldn't ask.  
"Oh nothing, just some joke we heard the other day." Hermione smiled innocently.  
"Okay, we're done here. It's good news." he smiled, "Your baby's just fine, she's a fighter."  
"Thank you!" Hermione stood up and hugged the Mediwizard, to be honest I was actualy shocked that she didn't hug me. I know that sounds selfish but you know...  
I cleared my throat to show that _I _wanted a hug too and Hermione turned around and practically jumped into my arms, "I'm so happy nothing's wrong." she smiled.  
"Me too." I kissed her quickly but passionately and we made our way back down stairs to tell them that nothing was wrong.

**A/N: In those memories that Ron was thinking about, their not really precise (eg. in the first one, Ron doesn't say "Hopefully she wont come back.") because my brother has my books so I just did it from what I remembered. I did the last three memories from the scripts I found on the internet so those one's are right. Hopefully you know which bits from the books/films I was on about :)  
Please review and give me your idea's that you want in future chapters :)  
REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We had been at school for nearly a month now. Just over a month since Christmas. Just over a month since Bellatrix almost killed me and my unborn child.  
I sat at the dining table with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Everyone was stuffing their faces with sausages and eggs; I didnt feel like eating anything. I just played around with my food on my plate.

"Aren't you going to eat _anything_?" Ginny asked after a swallowing some of her breakfast. I shook my head. "You have to, Hermione. You havn't eaten anything since yesterday morning." Dont ask what was wrong with me, because I don't know. I wasn't anything serious, I just wasnt hungry.

"I'm just not hungry." I told her, pushing my still-full plate away from me.

"Just eat something." Ron said, pulling my plate closer to where it had been before. They were getting on my nerves now.

"I'm not hungry." I said through gritted teeth.

"'Mione, just eat it."

"I said that I'm not hungry!" I pushed my plate away again and stormed out of the Great Hall, heading to to library.

I slumped down into one of the chairs in the far left corner, behind some bookcases and silently cried to myself. I had no idea what I was crying over. Maybe because I felt as though Ginny and Ron were trying to force feed me when I clearly stated that I wasnt hungry, or that I was still a little shaken up from what had happened on christmas day, or maybe it was just my hormones. Whatever it was, it made me cry.

I sat on the uncomfortable chair for about half an hour crying silenty before I decided to get up and keep myself busy; forgetting the whole thing. I wiped away the cold tears that were left on my face and strolled out of the library. I knew that my face was tear stained and red but I didnt care. I walked slowly to the Great Hall where I had previously been before I had stormed out, and noticed that Ron, Ginny and Harry had left. They obviously thought that I wasnt going to return - I didnt even think I would return.

I knew that they would keep asking me to eat something the next chance they got so I took a seat on the long bench at the Gryfindor table. I wasnt the only one in the hall, there was about twelve other student scattered around the room; most of which were Hufflepuff.  
I placed some bacon, eggs and a slice of buttered toast on my plate and started eating. That was much more than I would usually be eating but I _was _eating for two. Thinking about it made butterflies form in my stomach. The thought of having my own family, I'd always wanted childeren. There were even more butterflies when I thought about Ron and I with our little baby.

I knew we were really young, but I've always believed that everything happens for a reason. But what will happen when the baby is born? What will everybody think of us? How will they react when they find out that we had been hiding it since the begining of the school year? The butterflies dissapeared. I looked down at my stomach, thankfully the speel that Dumbledore had told me only allowed me to see my very round stomach. I felt so sorry for the baby. She had no idea what was going on and she was so innocent.

As soon as I finished off my bacon, I felt somebody walk right behind me. I could feel their cloak brush against my back. I turned to see who it was but I couldnt tell from the back of their head, I only noticed that they had short dark blonde hair. I turned back to my breakfast. A note lay across the food that remained on my plate. I wasnt folded up, just a small neat piece of paper. My eyes focused on what was written on it.

**_I know what you're hiding, Hermione._**

I could feel my heart drop, and my body started lightly shaking.

I had to show Harry and Ron. I had to find them, we had to find out who had given me this note. Tears had started forming in my eyes; not yet falling down my face. I felt as though the walls of the room were closing in on me and that all the air had been sucked out. I couldnt breath. I had to get out.

I scrunched the note up in my hand and walked quickly out of the room.

I felt self concious on my way to my first lesson. I felt as though every eye in the school was staring at me, trying to dig deeper into my secret. It wasn't just my secret. It was Ron, Harry, Ginny and both my family and the Weasley family. Although I knew that it wasn't true, I felt as though they had all betrayed me. Told everybody they could manage to tell. I was becoming paranoid. I had to find Harry and Ron as soon as possible.

I managed to sneak quietly into my class just as my teacher started talking about Mermaids and how they formed.

My seat was next to Harry at the back of the classroom. I needed to show Ron first but he was sat at the front. I opened my text book and started reading about the first Mermaids that were dicovered. I tried to read, to keep my mind off the note and whoever wrote it, but it was too hard. Tears leaked out of my eyes, falling into my open book. I wiped them away before Harry could notice.

"Hermione? What's the matter? Is it because of this morning at breakfast?" asked Harry. He'd seen me crying, or at least the wet patches on my book.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid." he wispered, trying not to get our teachers' attention, "Tell me what's up."

I took a deep breath. Calming myself so that my voice wasn't as shaky as before. "Everything."

I squeezed the scrunched up note that was sitting inside my still scrunched up fist. I couldn't wait a long hour to show Ron, I had to show somebody. I felt as though this one little note was pulling me down, drowning me in all this paranoia. If I let someone else see it, then everything in my mind would just dissapear. It didn't.  
I looked at Harry as he read the note. I could tell he was reading it over and over again. Trying to see if he knew the hand writing or see if the words were realating to something else. There was nothing. Nothing else the words on the paper could realate to other than this.

"Who gave you this?" Harry asked me after at least ten minutes of silence. I shook my head.

"I dont know. I only know is that I saw they had dark blonde hair." I wiped away a few tears after realising I was still crying, "They gave it to me when I was having my breakfast."

"But you didn't eat anything."

"After I left, I went back but you were all gone. So I just had my breakfast on my own, when I had almost finished, I got the note." I told him.

"You have to tell Ron." Harry said. I looked over to Ron. He was laughing along with Seamus and Dean. Dean had returned back to his normal health during the Christmas holidays, sadly he wasn't healthy enough to go home so he had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.

"But he'll go out of his mind trying to find out who wrote it." I said, still staring at my wonderful boyfriend.

"He needs to know, Hermione." Harry told me sternly. I took another deep breath and carried on doing my work. Harry and I didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.

After a long 60 minutes, I waited until everybody else had exited the room until I packed my books back into my bag. Ron leaned against the side of my desk; Harry was waiting for us outside the classroom.

"You're usualy the first one to have everything away." Ron stated in a confused tone.

I let out a heavy sigh and just decided to go straight to what I need to say.

"I think somebody knows."

"Knows what, Hermione?"

I gace him the note that had been in my hand throughout the whole lesson. A slight crease formed inbetween his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it's about what you think it is?" Ron asked, handing the note back to me. I nodded.

"Well what else could it be?" I sighed, "What if the person who wrote this, decides to tell the whole school and everyone finds out about her?"

Ron took my hand and squeezed it softly.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it the best we can." he kissed away a tear on my cheek I had only just realised had fallen, "But we still have to find out who wrote this, try and stop them from telling someone. Yeah?" I nodded.

* * *

Harry, Ron and I sat on one of the tables in the library, talking about the note.

"Didn't you see who gave it you?" Ron asked me. I shook my head.

"I've already told you, I only saw the back of their head when they were walking away." I told him. He had been asking that question for the past ten minutes, it was getting annoying.

"Well did you see which house they were in?" Harry asked me.

I tried to remember if I saw any of the house colours on the robe they were wearing. It finally hit me. There was a blue outline around the hood of their robe, so it was a Ravenclaw. Or was it green?

"They were either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. I cant remember." I let out a small huff as I tried to remember which of the two houses it was. I'm sure this pregnancy was doing something to my memory, somehow.

I checked my watch.

"Shouldn't you two be at quidditch practice? It's nearly two o'clock." I had a free period so I just intended on staying in the library to do some homework. Ron and Harry looked as though they had completely forgotten.

"We can stay here if you want?" Harry said.

"I'm not ill!" I laughed, "If you two dont go, then I'll never come and watch you play ever again."

"Okay," Ron said as they both stood up, "I love you." He kissed my cheek and they walked away.

"Couldnt you at least keep all the fluffly stuff to a minimum whilst I'm around?" I heard Harry say to Ron.

"Oh like you're nothing like that with Ginny." Ron said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes at them both and grabbed one of my books from my bag and started my homework on the creatures of the magical world.

I was finished within twenty minutes; 400 words actually wasnt that much.

I sat there for a few minutes deciding what I could do now that I'd done. Since it was the only thing I could be bothered doing, I decided to go and watch Ron and Harry at quidditch practice.

Just as I was about to pack my books away, a little piece of paper landed right in front of me. My heart immedietly sped up just looking at the black paper; I knew there was writing on the other side.

I hesitated before turning it over and reading what was on the other side.

**_Prefects' Bathroom  
12.30 sharp  
Or else all will be told._**

I scrunched the note up in my hand in anger. I felt like screaming. How could I let this person tell me what to do? To push me around like this?

I quickly threw my books in my bag and ran to the girls dorms; ignoring the shouting from the paintings for me to slow down.

I couldnt tell Ron or Harry about this note. Ron was already worrying too much; he never forgets about quidditch practices.

Ginny was sitting on one of the sofas when I came in, she must of seen me because as soon as I fell onto my bed, she was stood at the end.

"Will you just leave me alone for a while, Gin?" I mumbled into my pillow. She didnt make any sign of leaving, she just came and sat on the edge of the bed my face was facing. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my shaky voice and not let the tears I was holding fall down my face. "Someone knows." I told her. I looked up at her to see if she knew what I was talking about. She seemed to figure it out straight away.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked me in a calm voice.

"They gave me a note, I don't know who gave it me." I sat up and leaned against the wooded headboard, "I think they'll tell people."

"Hermione, you can't be sure of that. And if you keep thinking that, then you'll get yourself worked up." Ginny placed her hand on my shoulder, "If people do find out, then they find out. But they can't say anything about you not being strong about it or anything like that, because you are one of the strongest people I have ever met." I smiled and gave her a big warm hug. "C'mon, we should go and get some dinner."**_  
_**

After Ginny, Harry, Ron and I finished our dinner, I headed back to the girls' dorm. I still hadn't told either of them about the second note but I could tell that Ron and Harry thought that there was something wrong. They asked me about three times if I was okay, I just nodded and carried on eating my dinner in silence. I didn't speak to anyone during dinner, my mind was on the second note. I didn't know if I should go to the Prefects' bathroom later tonight. Would Ginny, or anyone else, notice that I was leaving and ask where I was going? What could I say? "I'm going to the Prefects' bathroom to find out who know's about mine and Ron's unborn child. I don't have a clue who it is and there is a possibility that I might get killed. Would you like to come?" No. What if it was a Death Eater who somehow found out? If it was, then I knew that my life would most likely be over as soon as I stepped into the room they were waiting for me in. If I did go, then my life could be in a high risk of dissapearing. But if I didn't go, then everyone would find out.  
I lay in my bed for a while and decided to go to sleep. Maybe if I woke up and half twelve, then my instincts would tell me to go or stay.

Before I knew it, I had awoke for my dreamless sleep. I looked around the room, seeing all the curtains that surrounded each bed closed, I knew that I had to make a decision. The small clock on my nightstand told me it was twenty five minutes past twelve. I had to make a decision fast. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'll go.

I put on my dressing gown and slippers as quietly as I could, careful not to wake anybody up, and grabbed my wand that was also on my nightstand.  
I felt as though I was the only one in the castle as I was walking around the building. After travelling down two floors, I was finally at my destination.

"Pine Fresh." I whispered to the door, with a loud creak it opened. I stepped inside but I couldn't see anyone. "H-hello?" my voice was dry and barely audible. I took a step further into the bathroom and as soon as I did, the door slammed shut behind me. I had to all I could to make myself not scream and wake up anyone in the castle.

"You chose the right option." I heard a sly familiar voice whisper in my ear. I jumped at the sound of it; I didn't hear them walk so close to me. I spun around to look at his face, it was about an inch away from mine.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I almost shouted. I had to keep calm otherwise he would sence my fear. I put my hand slowly in my pocket and wrapped it around my wand. Malfoy was oblivious to my slight movement. "I can tell that you don't want to be a Death Eater. You never have. You're nothing like the person that we see, you're just a scared little girl who runs straight to his father at the first sign of trouble."

"You better watch your mouth, Granger, or you know what will happen." Malfoy looked down at my stomach, I did the same. I must of forgot to put the spell on since he could see my bump.

"But how did you find out?" I asked him, slight shakiness in my tone of voice. Malfoy let out a slight evil laugh.

"I might as well tell you before you die. I slipped a little Veritaserum in your friend Weasley's drink, she told me every secret about you and then I wiped her memory so she wouldn't think she was the one who told me." he gave me another laugh and began circling me. "Once I kill you anyway, everyone will find out your precious little secret. So either way they were going to find out; you didn't come, I told them, you came, they see for themselves."

"You've already tried to kill me once, Malfoy. Dont you remember, you didn't succeed. If you were going to kill me, you'd of done it already."

"You dare talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!" he gripped a big chunk of my hair from behind, making me bend back slightly in pain, "As a matter of fact, I like to talk to my victims before I kill them. I like to see how much they fear me."

"You haven't killed a single thing in your whole life." I said bitterly, "You're as scary as a butterfly."

He pulled my hair tighter. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, trying to release his grip from my hair. He was too strong.

I grabbed my wand from my pocket and twisted my arm around so it was behind my back but pointed at his genitals.

"Let me go or I'll make sure you never get to use these for what they're for." I said through gritted teeth.

I could hear the fear in his voice when he said, "You dont have the guts."

"Try me."

We were both silent for a moment. Scared the other one would make a move.

I brought my wand back a bit. I heard him let out a slight sigh. I waited until he was half way through his sigh when I stabbed him where my wand had been steady before.

He let out a cry of pain and I used that chance to run away. Before I could make the door, Malfoy shouted in a pained voice, "S-stupefy!"

I screamed as my body crashed against the stone cold floor.

**Really sorry for the VERY long update, I think it's been three months or something? I've just been busy with school and stuff, but I've finished school now so I can update more frequently :) I know the end is a little bit like a previous chapter, but it leads to the next chapter :)  
Please review .x**

**Also, for the people who are asking why the Weasley's have a TV, I dont know. I know that they dont have one in the books and the films, they also dont have a telephone, but I just decided to give them one.  
Let's just say Hermione got them a TV and a telephone for Christmas? :) .x  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I could hear myself let out a small groan as my eyes opened; letting in the sudden light from one of the windows in the room I was in. I let my eyes get used to the brightness before looking around a little to see where I was. What was I doing in the prefect's bathroom? I couldn't remember coming in here. I realised that half of my face was lying on something very cold. Why would I be lying on the floor? There was another groan as I pushed myself off of the floor and became suddenly very dizzy, I had to lean against the wall for a few minutes until I didn't feel as though I was going to throw up.

There was a huge pounding in my head and I could feel something slightly sticky where it hurt the most. I winced as I pressed my hand against it and brought it back down to my face for inspection. A deep red colour covered up most of my hand. I must have hit my head on something when I fell over; that's why I was on the floor. I really needed to get my head sorted out; I had no idea how bad it was. I pushed myself from the wall and walked shakily out of the door (which I wasn't that far from), making my way to the hospital wing. Whilst I was walking, I noticed that most of the paintings were still asleep so it mustn't have been as late as I thought it was. The teachers usually get up at around six, and the light from the morning sun outside said that it wasn't that far from it.

Once I finally made it to my destination, I walked straight through the doors. I gasped when I saw how many students were in the room occupying the beds. I felt as though my head was nothing compared to some of the people I saw. There were some people I couldn't see, they were covered by a white sheet. My eyes began to water and I let out a loud sob when I saw Madam Pomfrey lift a sheet over Katie Bell. I ran over to them and practically fell onto the chair that was next to the bed.

"W-what happened?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. She let out a deep breath before answering me.

"Miss Bell was hit by the Killing Curse whilst trying to defend one of her dear friends." She looked back at Katie with a sad expression on her face. Then back to me. "What happened?" she asked, referring to my head. I had completely forgotten about what was wrong with me when I was in this room with all these people.

"Oh, um. I can't remember." I told her honestly as we walked over to another bed that was furthest away from the other students. I couldn't bear to look at them anymore. "I woke up this morning in the prefect's bathroom with blood on my head. I must have hit it on something."  
Madam Pomfrey used a wet cloth to wipe away the blood; I winced every time the cloth came in contact with my head. When she had finished cleaning me head, she told me that it was going to need stitches. I was not good with stitches. "It won't be that bad if you keep talking." She told me.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I whispered, "Why are there so many people here?" I could feel her hands stiffen. I didn't know whether I wanted to know the true answer or not. She was silent for a few minutes before answering me, "There were Death Eaters. Somehow they were able to come into the grounds; they came for all the muggle-borns." I momentarily forgot how to breathe. "We're not sure how the Death Eaters got them out of their common rooms without going in themselves. Most of the children survived. There will be a special dinner this evening for the unlucky few that lost their lives."

There was another silence between us as Madam Pomfrey finished off my stitches.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" I asked her, she was only just able to hear my question as the shock made my voice struggle to be able to be heard.

"Only a very few were able to escape." I nodded slowly, still taking in the news. "I think you should head off to your common room, Miss. I don't think that the people who weren't involved know what happened." I nodded again and thanked her for my stitches. I started walking out the door but stopped, turning around and letting tears fall freely down my face as I saw the bodies once again.

There was nobody in the common room when I entered. It felt strange and heartbreaking knowing that there were people who wouldn't be in there common room again, and that their friends would wake up not knowing what had happened to them. The room felt strangely cold, like deep down everyone knew what had happened and didn't want to come out of their room to face the truth.  
I needed to get changed, to get rid of the blood that had dripped onto my shoulder.

Lavender was only just getting up when I was changing into my school uniform. I knew we didn't get along, I think everyone did, but I waited until she was done getting changed to go back down into the common room. I didn't want to be left alone after what had happened last night. I didn't understand why I wasn't one of those in the hospital wing. If the Death Eaters were killing all of the muggle-borns, then why wasn't I in the hospital right now? More tears fell freely down my face as I remembered how many people were lying on the hospital beds.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" I turned my head and saw Lavender standing at the other side of my bed with a concerned look on her face, but I could tell there was something hidden behind that look. I turned back around and continued to let the tears fall, ignoring her question. "Have you and Won-Won had a fight?" That's what was hidden behind her 'concern'. Hope. She was hoping that Ron and I had had a fight so we would break up and she would jump at him as soon as possible.  
"No, Lavender. We have not had a fight." I stood up and turned to her, "How could we possibly have had a fight? It's half six in the morning! So don't get your hopes up because we're not breaking up! 'Won-Won' and I are far from it! And why do you automatically think that Ron and I are fighting whenever you see me upset? You have no idea what's happened, do you? Just wait until breakfast and you'll see that there are more important people in this world than you!"

Lavender looked at me in pure shock. Then I noticed her eyes move slightly down so they were looking directly at me stomach – more precisely, my baby bump. The spell! I hadn't put the spell on today! How on earth could I have forgotten? It had become like a second nature to me, doing the spell every morning so that nobody, except the people I'd let, see my baby bump.  
I tried very badly to cover my swollen stomach up with my jumper even more than it already was. Hopefully she would have been stupid enough to think that she was seeing things. I felt my heart racing and sweat start to form on my forehead.

"You're p-pregnant?" Lavender stuttered after a while of staring. There was no denying now. Maybe if I just use a memory spell then she'll forget what she saw. No, Hermione. You're not like that! You knew someone would find out sometime, but why did it have to be Lavender? Once she knew something, everyone knew something.  
I tried to find my voice to answer her question, but it wouldn't come out. I don't think that she wanted me to answer her question. She was looking at the answer!  
"Is it Ron's?" I could tell that she was heartbroken that it was Ron's. Who else's would it be? I then noticed that she didn't call him Won-Won; she must have been shocked.

I reached inside the pocket of my dressing gown, which was lying neatly on my bed, to get my wand, but it wasn't there. I started to panic as I searched both of my dressing gown pockets several times, failing to find it. I really needed that spell right now! I couldn't believe that I'd lost my wand! I've never lost my wand before!  
Lavender continued her staring as I continued to search for my lost wand. Why was everything going wrong today? There was more crying once I finally gave up and fell back onto my bed. I couldn't possibly go down into the common room or into the great hall now. Everyone would see how pregnant I was, and I just couldn't face everyone's eyes on me.

Lavender stayed silent as I cried. I didn't bother looking at her. How was I going to go to my classes without everyone gawking at me? If I wanted to do my best in school, then I would just have to face the consequences. I'm a strong, brave woman; I could deal with the stares. I took a deep breath and sat up on the edge of my bed. This day was about remembering those who lost their lives last night, not about how people will look at me when I walk down the corridor.

I jumped when I heard the door slam shut and heard a huge cry. Turning around, I noticed that Lavender had gone. She probably ran out to cry over the fact that there was now no chance of her and Ron being together again. I checked the time quickly; it was almost seven o' clock. Most of Gryffindor would be up and ready by now, considering breakfast started at half seven.  
I searched frantically again for my wand. Where could I have left it?

There was a knock on the wooden door just as I was about to leave. "W-who is it?" I called, hoping that it wouldn't be one of Lavender's friends.  
"It's Ron and Harry." Ron called back from the other side of the door. I opened it without hesitation and let them in. Ron looked quite frightened and Harry looked concerned. Harry's emotion was real, unlike Lavender.

"Did you see Lavender?" I whispered, afraid they'd say yes. Both boys nodded their heads. I ran to Ron and gave him a warm hug. "What did she say?" I asked, my body still pressed closely against Ron's.

"She screamed in my face and ran out crying. I couldn't really understand what she was saying; I only heard a few words. I knew why she was screaming when I heard your name and the word 'pregnant'." I nodded against his chest. "But how'd she find out?"

I pulled away from him and sat back on my bed, looking at the two. "I forgot that I hadn't used the spell today and she saw my bump while we were arguing."

"How could you have forgotten the spell? It's like you're obsessed with it." Harry laughed a little; I narrowed my eyes at him. I whispered, "I've lost my wand."

Harry and Ron looked at me in surprise. I then told them how I woke up in the prefect's bathroom up until now. I couldn't bring myself to tell them about what I saw in the hospital wing and about Katie. I showed them the stitches on my head, Harry said that I might have lost a bit of memory when I banged my head.

"What will people say when they see me? I obviously have to come out of this room." I said whilst playing with the hem of my skirt. I could see Harry and Ron look at each other out of the corner of my eye. I thought about using someone else's wand, but I remembered Dumbledore saying that it could only be my wand, which I thought was quite stupid. I'd just have to deal with it, like I told myself before. When neither of them said anything, I said, "We'll just have to ignore all the stares."

I stood up and walked over to Ron, who was leaning against a bed that Harry was sat on, and gave him another quick hug before putting on my robe and pulling the two boys to the door. I stopped just before I opened it. I grabbed onto Ron's hand and let Harry go out first, I then followed and Ron was still holding my hand behind me. I didn't want to see what people's reactions were; I just pulled Ron and Harry to the great hall without looking at anyone.

I could feel millions of eyes on me as we walked through the corridors. I held on to Ron's hand tighter when we entered the Great Hall. When we sat down, Ginny immediately asked, "Are you mental?"  
I didn't answer her; I just played with a piece of bacon that was lying on my plate. I was really uncomfortable with the feeling you get in your back when people are staring at you.

I looked over at the table in front of us and caught eyes with Draco Malfoy. There was a strange feeling I got when I saw him. His hair was a little scruffy and he had dark rings under his eyes. I felt as though I'd seen him not too long ago, I mean, I see him every day, but I felt as though it was very recent. My eyebrows furrowed together as I searched my mind for an answer to my confusion, I needed an answer to the missing jigsaw piece. I looked away when Dumbledore started speaking; he was going to tell everyone what had happened last night, like Madam Pomfrey had told me.

"Good morning everyone. As some of you may have noticed, there are many students missing today," Dumbledore started, "the reason for their absence is quite terrible. During the very early hours of this morning, Death Eaters were able to enter the grounds." Many whispers were heard around the students before Dumbledore continued, "They were searching for all the Muggle-Borns and somehow, were able to get most of our Muggle-Borns out of their common rooms and into the Room of Requirements." There were many whispers such as, "What's the Room of Requirements?"  
"Sadly, there were some unlucky few that didn't survive, we will be having a memorial dinner for those few tonight a little bit later than our usual dinner. You are all expected to be there.  
We're not sure how many Death Eaters there were, but we can assure you that only a couple survived and were able to escape. If any of you know anything about how they were able to come into the grounds or anything else related to this upsetting event, then let us know immediately."  
The feeling of the stares disappeared as soon as Dumbledore had finished his speech. Many cries were heard throughout the room, most likely from those who had lost someone they knew. The rest of breakfast was silent other than the small sounds of people crying over their loved ones.

After we had our breakfast, Harry, Ron and I made our way to Transfigurations. There were a few Slytherin's who I heard talking about me as we walked past them. I caught the words 'whore', 'slut' and 'attention seeking' as I walked past Pansy Parkinson and two other girls I couldn't remember the names of. I stopped in my track and turned towards her with an annoyed and hurt look on my face. Pansy stared at me in hatred as I closed most of the gab that was left between us.  
"Pansy, if I was an attention seeker, like you, then I'm sure I would have already followed practically everyone in the whole school around and screamed for attention by now. And how am I a whore? I've had sex once! Unlike you, I actually do it with someone I love. Not just someone with legs." I didn't wait for Pansy or either of the two other girls to respond to my sudden outburst, I just grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to our lesson, with Harry trailing closely behind us.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you looked like you were about to rip her head off!" Ron laughed as we took our seats in the empty classroom. We were the only ones inside because I wanted to come early so people wouldn't stare at me as much.  
"Ron, I'm pregnant. It was obviously the hormones!" I told him taking out my books and quill. Harry was laughing at us whilst he took out his own books and quill.

Professor McGonagall came in a few minutes later and told us, to Ron's dismay, that we might as well practice a few spells while we wait for the rest of the students.  
I searched for my wand for at least five minutes before remembering that I had lost it. I let out a loud groan and threw my bag under my table.  
"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind her desk.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I've lost my wand." I told her, "I know I had it yesterday and I distinctly remember putting it on my bedside table last night, but now I have no idea where it is."

Professor McGonagall sighed through her nose before saying, "If you have an idea where it might be, then I can give you permission to go and look for it. But if you haven't found it within twenty minutes, then you will just have to do some work that doesn't include your wand, Miss Granger." I nodded, thanked her and left the classroom whilst everyone else was barging in.  
I bumped into a few people as I tried getting out of the room, to which some people (presumably Slytherins) shouted at me and told me to watch where I'm going with my fat arse. I just ignored them and finally got out of the stuffy room.

I tried recalling what I had done last night. I had dinner with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Went to bed – after putting my wand on the bedside table. Woke up earlier than everyone else. Walked out of the dorm. That was all I could remember. It was frustrating me knowing that I hadn't done anything that involved my wand before I went to be. But where was I going to before the other girls woke up?

Before I knew it, I was saying the password to the Fat Lady and walking into my common room. I didn't even know that I was heading that way; I just let my legs take me wherever whilst I thought of where my wand could be. I didn't take notice of whether anybody was in the common room; I just wanted to find my wand.

I searched under my bed, behind the bedside table and under the bedside table. It was when I was searching inside the small drawers the bedside table had that I saw something that made my mind have some sort of flashback. It was a much scrunched up piece of paper with curly writing in the middle of it.

I was sitting in the library on my own after finishing off a piece of homework about creatures of the magical world. I was just about to pack my books away when a small piece of paper landed in front of me. I was unsure of whether I should open it or not but I eventually did.

_**Prefects' Bathroom  
12.30 sharp  
Or else all will be told.**_

That's where I must have been going when I woke up earlier than everyone else. I then remember a small bit of what happened after I left.

I whispered the password to the door of the Prefects Bathroom, letting me inside. The door slammed shut, louder than it usually would when it closed automatically. I knew then that there was definitely someone in the bathroom with me.

"You chose the right option." Someone whispered into my ear.

And that was all I could remember, no matter how much I tried. It was hopeless. Then something hit me. Maybe my wand was in the bathroom! I rushed out of my dorm, note still in hand, and ran as I fast as I could without being told off my some paintings I was passing, and hoping not to bump into Snape. If I did bump into Professor Snape, I wouldn't just get a lecture of why I shouldn't be running around school (and he'd probably ask me why I wasn't in class and not believe my reason), but I'd also be in trouble with Professor McGonagall for taking longer than twenty minutes.

The corridors were empty and deserted other than the odd small spider running around. I felt a little out of place being the only one walking through them, and the sound of my shoes hitting the hard floor echoing around me was starting to annoy me.  
The usual five minute walk to the bathroom felt as though I'd gone way past the amount of time McGonagall had given me. It felt longer being on my own. I was also more anxious because I could picture a Death Eater following me to where I was going and hitting me with the Killing Curse whenever I least expected it. This thought made me quicken up my pace.

As soon as I was close enough for the door to hear me, I said "Pine Fresh" and walked right inside the bathroom. It was colder than it usually was, but I didn't take that much notice as my mind was set on finding my wand. I first checked where I thought I woke up this morning; I remembered seeing the door first so it must have been near where I was standing. I must have been searching around the room for quite a while because my legs were beginning to really ache. It was no use. I'd lost my wand. My wand was a piece of me, it was like Mr Ollivander had told every wizard when they got their first wand; _the wand chooses the wizard. _It was like I had lost a tiny piece of myself. I'd never lost it before and when I did, I felt like I couldn't do anything.

I checked the time on my watch I'd gotten off my parents for Christmas two years ago, it was almost twenty past nine. If I didn't leave now, then McGonagall wouldn't trust me again! Okay, that might not be true, but I really didn't want to be longer than the time she'd told me.  
I let out a loud sigh, putting every emotion I felt at this minute into that one sound; annoyance, confusion, tiredness, angriness.

After closing the door behind me, I headed back to Transfigurations.

The noise of my shoes hitting the floor as I walked along it started annoying me again. I was actually going to take them off and throw them at something, but, fortunately, I reached Transfigurations first.

I checked the time before I entered. It was nearly half past nine now. I opened the door and all eyes were on me as soon as they heard someone step inside the room. Ron and Harry turned back to what they were doing when they saw it was me but nobody else did, they all thought I was late for another reason than looking for my wand. Which was very strange for me, I was never late for lessons. I spotted Professor McGonagall, ignoring the people staring, and said, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I couldn't find my wand. I have no idea where it could possibly be!"

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding as I took my seat next to Luna. My bag and books were still where I'd left them half an hour ago. Something strange told me I had to check whether they were still there. Luna was gazing at nothing with a slight smile on her face in her own little world. It always made me smile whenever I saw her in her own little world where nothing mattered. I sometimes wish I was like her; she could always stay calm in every situation and would always find some way to keep others calm when we were in bad situations. In our fifth year, when a bunch of us went to the Ministry of Magic, she stayed calm throughout the whole night – even when we were being chased by Death Eaters.

I grabbed my quill and a piece of parchment and set them in front of me. If I wouldn't be able to do my work now, then I'd just have to do it during one of my free periods when I do have my wand. And trust me, I'd make sure I had my wand.  
"Luna?" she looked to me, still with a dazed look on her face. "What were you practicing before I came in?" I asked her because she looked like the only one who'd accomplished what was set, everyone else was practically screaming at their wands and Luna was just sat there with a smile on her face.

"We were trying to change several books into a china set." She told me in her sing-song voice. "Here I'll demonstrate so you can write it down, what I'm doing." I nodded, signalling for her start.

I wrote down and did a little diagram of how she flicked her wand and the words she said. And as soon as the words left her mouth, the stack of books in front of her transformed into a china set. A very beautiful china set.

Luna showed me a few more times so I'd know exactly what she was saying and check if I'd written everything down correctly. Ron and Harry weren't having any luck with their spells; the most Harry had done was change the colour of a few of the books, but Ron's books still hadn't changed one bit. I continued looking around to see how people were doing, since I had nothing else to do, until my eyes stopped at something peculiar.

My eyes had stopped on Malfoy's bag that was sat near his feet. There was a piece of wood sticking out at the side. I thought it was his wand at first, then I realised he'd obviously be using it to transform the books. I focused my eyes more closely without looking as though I was actually doing something and recognized the colour. It was a very light colour of brown, almost beige, and was very slightly darker at the very tip. I gasped when I realised what it was. It was my wand. My wand! He had m-how di-why did he have my wand?

"You've got my wand!" I shouted at Malfoy before even thinking before I spoke. The whole class looked at me to see who I was shouting at and then their eyes moved over to Malfoy who was on the row next to me and Luna. Malfoy stared at me in shock for a few seconds before covering it up with a confused expression before anybody else but me noticed.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Granger." He scoffed and turned back to his work. I noticed that he'd pulled his bag closer to him with his foot. He didn't realise that his little move had made my wand stick out even more than it previously had.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can see it right there!" I pointed at my wand poking out of his bag, "In your bag!"

Everyone in the room looked to where I was pointing and there were a few whispers. Professor McGonagall strode over to Malfoy and told him to empty his bag out onto the desk. The anger was building up inside him, I could see it. It was also building up inside me when I finally realised what had happened last night.

"You chose the right option." Someone whispered into my ear. I recognised the voice immediately and turned around quickly so I was facing them.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I almost shouted. I wrapped my hand around my wand just in case he tried to hit me with a spell when he though I wasn't expecting it.  
We both looked at my stomach which I had forgotten to disguise with the spell Dumbledore had given me at the beginning of the year. I couldn't understand how he'd found out. I knew that I could trust Ron, Harry and Ginny with my life and I knew that none of the teachers of Madam Pomfrey would have told him – or anyone else for that matter. "How did you find out?"

Malfoy gave me an evil laugh. "I slipped a little Veritaserum in your friend Weasley's drink, she told me every secret about you and then I wiped her memory so she wouldn't think she was the one who told me." There was another evil laugh as he began circling me. My hand gripped tighter around my wand. "Once I kill you anyway, everyone will find out your precious little secret."

The next thing I remember was my hair being gripped roughly by his hand and one of my hands holding his, trying to release his grip from my hair, and the other one holding my wand at his genitals. "Let me go or I'll make sure you never get to use these for what they're for." I threatened through gritted teeth.

"Try me."

I hit him hard with my wand and tried to run off, away from him and back into my safe bed. Before I could make it though, Malfoy shouted, "S-stupefy!"  
I hit the floor, smacking my head on something hard making me black out.

"It was you." I whispered, more to myself than to Malfoy. "It was you!" this time I screamed it in his face as McGonagall took my wand that was now on the desk in front of him. Malfoy was truly confused with what I had just said to him. I didn't let him say anything to me before I screamed at him some more, "You're the one who sent me those notes! Blackmailing me! You told me to go to the Prefects' Bathroom last night! You're the reason people are now seeing that I'm pregnant! You tried to kill me while the other Death Eaters went to kill all the other muggle-borns!" tears were pouring out of my eyes through anger.

"It was you."

**A/N: Okay, I'm really soory for the REALLY long update! I know I said I'd update more frequently, I dont know why I didnt. I updated my last chapter at the beginning of the summer holidays (I think) and I go back to school next week and two chapter within six weeks isnt good... :(  
I tried to make this one extra long for not updating in a while :) It's 5,182 words and I think that's pretty long! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**And I need to ask you something! Dont go yet! I need you to answer this question first!**

**Well, when I'm reading some fanfiction, some people are saying something like "...and thanks to (whoever) for beta-ing this story!" or something like that. I just wanted to know what that was? I've seen it on a lot and just wanted to know what it was :)**

**REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! :D  
**


	22. I NEED YOUR HELP! THANK YOU! X

Sorry if you're dissapointed that this isn't a new chapter (I'm working on it!) but as it says in the little blurby description thingy for my story, I'm editing all my chapters. I'm also adding a new chapter that will be the first one but I'm having trouble writing part of it. I've wrote most of the chapter, I just need help writing the last little bit. It's a sex scene, by the way, so if you think you could write that bit, please send me a message and I'll send you what I've written so far. I'm only choosing one person, so once I've chosen someone, this little message will go down. Also, if you think you'd like to write it and I send you what I've written so far, please dont go into too much detail. Thank you! .x


End file.
